Burning Rose
by Fenrir Blood Fang
Summary: In this AU Ruby is a floppy eared rabbit faunus and her sister is Velvet Scarlatina. Ruby had a hard time growing up. As smart as she is she has done a lot of bad things. She is now Trying to make up for it but what will happen when a blond beauty comes in. Will Ruby be able to handle it or will she be destroyed by her past.
1. Chapter 1:Burning Rose

**In this AU Ruby is a floppy eared rabbit faunus and her sister is Velvet Scarlatina. Ruby is 18 when she attends Beacon. She has crescent rose but in this universe it is called Black Mamba which is her secondary weapon. Her main weapon's are two swords that combine into a bow, and Ruby uses her aura to create the arrows. Ruby has had a hard time with humans since they treated her like garbage. Velvet tries to help but it does little to sway her feelings of hatred towards humans. Velvet has had an equally hard time but is always looking on the bright side of life. Ruby however was always looking down and tries to avoid confrontation which never works. Due to that she pours herself into studding, this made Ruby distanced herself from her emotions. This made her a very logical person without a moral compass, or so she thought.**

 **Ruby has never felt complete ever since Adam broke her heart. (Yes I am doing that, no it will not show but be referenced.) Ruby is smart to the point she could build an android like Penny on her first try without fail or able to develop a poison that can wipeout humanity while leaving all Faunus unharmed. Adam dated her because of that. Yang will end up dating Ruby because they make each other happy. Yang will also give Ruby her cloak.**

"Smile." Velvet said as she took Ruby's picture, Ruby looked at her with a dry look. Velvet looked at the picture and frowned. "Ruby you didn't smile, you know I won't be able to see you for a year. Please smile once for me." Velvet put on a fake pout Ruby said, "What would be the point I would just be waiting energy on a pointless endeavor. Besides I am here to see you off nothing more." Velvet puffed out her cheeks and said, "You're no fun." Ruby turned around and said, "If you continue to waste time you'll miss your flight." As she walked off. Turning around saw Velvet was hurt. Ruby sighed, 'Can't believe I'm doing this.' Ruby walked up to Velvet and said, "I'm only doing this for you." Ruby put on her best smile as Velvet took the picture now smiling herself. Then said, "See sometimes you can benefit from a 'pointless endeavor'." Ruby looked away blushing and walked away. When she got home she went straight to her shed locking herself in it. After a while she heard her parent banging on the door begging for her to enter the house. She mumbled to herself, "When I can face my past then I can go home."

1 year later

Ruby was on her way to Vale she was sitting on a bench near the transport spot. Then her phone rang, Ruby picked it up and on the phone was her older sister Velvet saying "I'm so excited to see you Ruby." Ruby Said "Hi, It's good to hear from you." Velvet said "When are you going to be arriving?" Ruby looked at her watch, "40 Minutes." Velvet said, "What have you been up to? Last I saw you, you were working on a new weapon." Ruby said, "You'll see, is that all?" Velvet then got into a serious tone, "Have you gotten over it?" Ruby soul felt hallow, she replied in a dry voice, "No." Then quickly hung up.

As she boarded the transport she bumped into a blond girl. She said, "Sorry I didn't see you there." Ruby saw she was a human and walked away. Ruby walked all the way over to one side of the transport and opened up her book. Then the blond girl sat down next to Ruby and said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot." As the blond girl said as she extended her hand. After a couple moments of silence the blond haired girl said, "It's ok I don't bite." Ruby takes a quick glance then looks back at the book. The blond haired girl then said "I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long." Ruby said "Ruby." Then got back to reading. Yang presided to make Ruby talk more. Ruby tried her best to ignore Yang, but to no avail. Next thing Ruby noticed she was actually having a nice conversation with Yang.

Once they touched down Yang said, "It was a pleasure to meet you. I would love to know more about you." Ruby thought 'love' she had never heard that word be said to her by a human, Ruby felt her face heat up she shook her head. Once she found her face return to normal. She got off and saw Velvet with her camera. Walking up to Velvet, Ruby said, "Hay Velvet, how are you." Velvet replied, "I am perfect. I have a team that backs me." Ruby aid "I am happy for you." Velvet asked, "Did you find anyone to fill the gaping hole in your heart?" Ruby had an image of Yang Xiao Long pop in her head. Ruby shook her head saying "No." Velvet looked at Ruby saddened that she hadn't changed. She then said, "Hay Ruby want to meet my team." Ruby thought about it for a moment then said "Not right now, I need to get to the assembly." Velvet said, "Alright, fallow me." As they headed to the assembly hall there she saw Yang. Yang saw Ruby and said "Ruby I saved you a spot." Velvet said in a teasing tone, "Oooo, my little sister has gotten herself a human friend." Ruby said, "No, she is an annoying acquaintances." Velvet said, "She knows your name, the least you can do is tell me hers." Ruby said, "Yang Xiao Long." Before walking to the opposite side of the hall.

Velvet felt sorry for Yang, so she walked up to yang and says, "Hi Yang I am Velvet, Ruby's older sister." Extending a hand to Yang shook Velvets hand and askes, "What is up with your sister? She seems to have a chip on her shoulder." Velvet responds, "I am so sorry but Ruby has had a tough life growing up because people always hurt her, or attacked her. She wanted to be left alone and has distanced herself from her emotions. She only knows hate and directs it to all of humanity." Yang looks at Ruby then says, "I see maybe I'll be her first human friend." Velvet nods and says, "Try to be patient, She will try to push you away." Yang looked back at Velvet and said, "Thanks for the warning."


	2. Chapter 2:Beginning

Yang walked up to Ruby and said, "I'm sorry, I never knew you had such a rough life growing up." Ruby stayed silent looking forward. Yang then preceded to hug Ruby which earned a jab to the gut, but that did not sway Yang from hugging Ruby. When the assembly ended Ruby was still being hugged by Yang. Ruby was starting to blush and said in an annoyed voice, "Let go of me." Yang said, "When you become my friend." Ruby said, "That will never happened." Yang said, "Oh, so you want to be even closer than friends like lovers." Ruby blushed so much and Yang said, "I'll take that as a yes." Ruby remembered what Adam did to her and started to cry. Yang said as she let go, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong." Ruby said, "Yes, No, I…I…This is not what I want, last person who dated me was using me to hurt the innocent." Yang said, "I won't do that, and I was joking. Next time…" Ruby cut her off, "You'll leave me alone." As she walked off.

Yang fallowed her to the area where they were all sleeping and continued to fallow Ruby. Ruby just set up her sleeping bag and pillow. Then opened up her book that she was reading on the transport. Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby again resting her head on top of Ruby's head. Ruby started to feel something inside or her, it felt like a warm fire growing. Ruby did not want the feeling to stop. After a while Ruby closed the book and said, "I'm going to sleep. Do what you want." Yang got off of Ruby and after Ruby got settled down Yang hugged Ruby. Rubbing her rabbit ear. It felt nice, "Yang?" Yang hummed, Ruby continued, "Why are you so nice, you could have assumed I was a part of the White fang and of treated me like garbage." Yang responded, "It is in the past you are hear now trying to better yourself." Ruby said "Thank you, you are the first person I have ever met to see me as an intelligent person." Yang replied, "Your welcome." They both dosed off to sleep and as they did Ruby started to smile the first time in a long time.

When Ruby woke Yang was still hugging Ruby but Ruby was looking at Yang's face. Ruby blushed slightly and thought 'Yang looks so beautiful while she sleeps.' Yang started to stir and Ruby turned around hoping her face wasn't as red as she thought. Yang said "Ruby are you awake?" Ruby acted like she still was asleep. Yang pulled Ruby closer ruby yawned and stretched acting like she was starting to wake up. Yang let go of Ruby, Ruby looked around and saw people waking up and said, "We should get ready for today. There is the entrance exam we have to prepare for." Yang said, "Ruby?" Ruby nodded Yang continued, "Have you picked a partner for the exam." Ruby said, "I won't need a partner. I know everything about every Grimm." Ruby was putting everything away while grabbing her battle outfit. Yang said, "Well I think you still need a partner in this exam, sooooo how about me." Ruby looks at Yang and says, "Alright, but only because I can tolerate you." As they headed to the cliff side.

As the rules were being explained Ozpin said "That being said first person you make eye contact with will be your partner." Ruby said "What?-" but before she could continue she was thrown into the forest. Once Ruby landed she started running around looking for Yang. Ruby instead runs into Weiss Schnee. When they made eye contact Ruby said, "No." Turned around and started walking away, Weiss said, "Where are you going we're partners now weather you like it or not." Ruby continues to walk away Weiss had no choice but to fallow. Ruby knew where to go and was hoping that Weiss wasn't fallowing her. She was, Weiss asked, "What is your name?" Ruby kept quiet. Weiss figures she may try to force Ruby to talk. Weiss walked in front of Ruby and said, "Look you don't like me b-". Ruby started laughing then said, "Don't like you? I hate you. My family had a dust store while I was growing up. One day your father came in proclaiming everything we had was stolen. We pleaded for mercy but he just took everything, and left us on the streets. What is worse was we couldn't even keep the money we saved for going to Vails festivals. While we were living on the street I learned all humans are the same. Lucky we already were planning on moving to Menagerie but it's hard to move without any money." Weiss looked down then made eye contact and said, "I'm sorry you had a hard life because of my family. I want to make thing right so what do you say." Weiss extends a hand, Ruby looks at it and then at Weiss saying, "Fine. It's Ruby." She turns around and hears Weiss say, "It's a start." Ruby just continue to the ruins. When they get there Ruby sees Yang and Blake riding on a Deathstocker, Ruby Shouts "Blake is that you." Blake looks over at Ruby "Ruby, Ruby Scarlatina. I'll be with you in a-" The Deathstocker fling them both off its back. Wiess said, "You know her? Of course why not." Ruby ran after the Deathstocker saying, "She was kind enough to help my family a bit in our time of need." Weiss felt guilt creep down her spine then ran after Ruby saying, "We need a plan." Ruby said, "I have a plan but we need Blake and Yang if it is going to work." Weiss stabbed her Myrtenaster into the ground creating a wall of ice between them. Wiess said, "That will buy us some time, what's the plan." Ruby said, "Weiss, Blake and I are going for the stinger you have to freeze the legs in place, got it." Weiss nodded then Yang chimed in, "And what is my job?" Ruby said as she grabbed her swords, "When Blake and I cut off the stinger can you drive it deeper into its head that will kill the Grimm." Yang nods then the Grimm brakes through the ice. Ruby said, "Go." The plan went perfectly the Grimm died when Yang impaled the stinger. Weiss and Blake grabbed the items they needed.

Shortly after the teams were formed Velvet found Ruby and said, "Ruby that was awesome. Was that what you were working on when I last saw you?" Ruby nodded, Velvet then asked, "What about Black Mamba? You could of used it and cut that Deathstacker in half." Ruby saw other humans standing nearby, "Is that your team?" Velvet smiled and nodded looking over at her team. Velvet said, "You want to meet them." Not giving Ruby a chance to Respond. Velvet then introduced Ruby to everyone Velvet then said, "and Coco is my...". Coco finished the sentence, "Girlfriend. My I got to say you are very cute." Looking Ruby over, Velvet said, "Alright stop before you scare her away." Coco replied, "Alright I was just being friendly with your little sister." Ruby was less than impressed, she said, "Who is the leader?" Coco said, "That would be me. You are the leader of your own team though good for you." Ruby nods and walks off stating, "I have to get settled in my dorm." Velvet says, "I'll help you." Ruby said, "That would be great, thank you." Velvet said, "Your welcome." After grabbing their stuff everyone worked their way to their dorms.

After settling in Velvet left, everyone realized that there wasn't enough room to move around. Then Ruby heard Yang say, "We can push the beds together, vote?" No one agreed , so Ruby moved so fast using her semblance to create bunkbeds. Yang Said, "Can we go to the cafeteria I'm starving." After everyone left Ruby looked at a briefcase that she brought with her. Yang popped her head back into the room asking, "Hey, are you coming?" Ruby closed he brief case and said, "In a minute, I just have to make sure that everything is put away." Yang said , "I could help you so it gets done quicker." Ruby shook her head then said, "Run ahead, I'll catch up with you guys." Yang then left with a frown on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Rage

Ruby looked into the case and saw her white fang uniform and thought about burning it. She decided to hide it and lock it. When she caught up to the team she looked around for her sister only to see Cardin yanking her ear. Ruby sighed and walked over to her. Ruby said, "Velvet, Do you need any serious medical attention?" Velvet said, "No I'll be fine, I just might have to get my ear bandaged a bit." Then Ruby's rabbit ear got yanked by Cardin, which Ruby payed no attention to and walked away. Cardin didn't let go and Ruby was dragging him along. Then she felt something warm roll down her ear. When Cardin finally let go Ruby touched the warm feeling and pulled her hand back to see that her ear was bleeding. Then said, "I'll need stitching now."

Now in the infirmary she was getting the stitching into her ear without anything to numb the pain. When she was done she stayed so she could see Velvet get the proper treatment. As they left they saw Cardin enter beaten and bloody. Then velvet asked, "Who did this to you?" Cardin just sneered at them and said, "Fuck you, you stupid pieces of shit. Both of your teams are I bunch of jack asses. When I get better I will have my revenge." Ruby said, "HAH! You think you can take me. I can easily kick your ass from here to Atlas without braking a sweat." Cardin tried to punch Ruby but Ruby dogged the punch with ease. Ruby looked at Velvet and said, "I'm going to bed, see you around." Velvet asked, "Aren't you going to eat." Ruby was internally struggling to keep her emotions to in check. The red head looked at her concerned sister in the eye and said, "No, I am fine."

Ruby entered her room and after closing the door and instantly slid down the door. She covered her eyes with her forearm and started to weep. She then crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. When she awoke she saw a Yang looking at her. Ruby instantly punched the blond brute in the face. Yang hit the ground with a loud thud. Yang said, "Ow, what was that for." The sat up and yawned after stretching she got ready and went straight to class.

As she was in class she looked at her teacher only pretending to pay attention. In reality she was wondering why Yang was watching her sleep, it wasn't the first time she cried herself to sleep and it won't be the last. She then could not stop thinking about Yang and her face started to heat up. When she heard her teacher say, "Are there any volunteers?" Ruby instantly raised her hand. The teacher said, "Aaah, Miss. Scarlatian I see you are very eager to participate, please come show us what you got." As she made her way to the front of the class, she saw the cage and prepared to fight the creature inside. When the cage front flew off. Ruby dogged the attack from the black blur. When the blur was in focused she saw it was a Boarbatusk. When it lunged at Ruby, she jumped up and grabbed the Boarbatusk by its tusks and held on as the boar tried to shake Ruby off. Ruby held on unwilling to even let go of either tusk. When the boar finally shook Ruby off. When the Red head slid across the floor she grabbed her swords. When the Boarbatusk started to roll incredibly fast the archer made the blades handles come together. When the handles were secular the blades started to separate into sections and bend back. Then a thread came together made from Ruby's aura connected to both ends of the now formed bow. Taking a deep breath Ruby pulled on the string until it could not be pulled any farther. The Boarbatusk started its attacked. Ruby stayed in place creating an arrow color dark red, the archer waited, when the boar was just starting to move Ruby released the arrow. The boar squealed and Ruby side stepped the boar and it hit the wall. It stood up turned around, then the Boarbatusk lied down and died. Everyone was silent and then stared clapping.

Ruby heard the bell ring and left the room. Weiss said, "That was extremely reckless and stupid, why did you attack the grimm like that?" Ruby said, "It was a challenge if I used my swords I would have killed the boar in 2 seconds flat." Weiss felt surprised that the dark hair archer was speaking as if she were already a pro. Ruby was going to her next class when Cardin blocked her path. When Ruby tried to walk around him Cardin prevented it. Ruby said, "Cardin can y-" Cardin grabbed her by the wrist. When Cardin yanked Ruby into an abandoned room Cardin injected a substance into the red head's neck. Ruby pushed Cardin off of her starting to lose control of her body. The rabbit faunus tries to make eye contact to say, "What did yo-" Before she could continue Cardin said, "Your team did this to me, so I am going to hurt you. I will break your bones, and make you bleed." Cardins rage continued to grow and stomped down on to the now not moving faunus. With that action Cardin started beating down on her. With a flurry of punches and kicks, Ruby endured the only thought going through her mind was Yang. Ruby said through bloody breath, "Yang please save me." Cardin Laughed grabbed the archers head and said, "You think someone is going to save you. News flash you are a filthy animal so no one will save, you are nothing." Then threw her head back onto the floor, as he continued to beat the redhead even more furiously. As time passed on she heard the bell ring and Cardin stopped. He said, "If you tell anyone of this, I will kill you." Ruby was way to hurt to even hear him. She blacked out.

 **With Weiss**

Weiss saw Ruby walk off and realized that if she stayed then she would be late for her next class. When the next class ended she realized that Ruby was in her next class. Weiss sat down Weiss looked around and realized Ruby was not there. As time passed Weiss felt that something was wrong. Then Weiss said, "Teacher can you send me the note's I have to check on a friend." The teacher scolded her then nodded. Weiss left and started looking for Ruby. After a wile of searching she gave up and was about to head back to class when the bell rang. She saw Cardin leave the class room and was grumbling to himself. Weiss herd him say, "Stupid animal's team. Heh, at least I gave her what's coming." Weiss grabbed him and walked him into a vacant room. Weiss then glared at Cardin and said, "What do you mean, 'at least you gave her what's coming.'" Cardin laughed and said, "You should thank me now you won't have to obey an animal." Weiss felt annoyed and a twinge of rage. Weiss said, "What did you do?!" Starting to feel more rage in her. Cardin started to laugh and wouldn't stop.

Weiss started, to call Blake and Yang. After hanging up she saw Yang burst through the door her hair was covered in flames her eyes a deep shade of red. Then said to Weiss, "Where is Cardin?" Weiss pointed at the laughing man. Yang stomped over to him leaving a burn marks in the shape of her footsteps. Then grabbed Cardin by the thought and screamed, "Where is Ruby." Cardin laughed, "Oh this is rich. You are Yang Xiao Long." Yang nodded. Cardin then continued, "Ruby called for you and you didn't come."


	4. Chapter 4:Recovery and Isolation

Yang stopped his laughing by covering his mouth. Yang said to Weiss, "I hate this guy." Dropping him and hearing him continue to laugh. Then Weiss's and Yang's phone buzzed in unison. When they checked their phones and saw it was from Blake. Blake texted 'Come to room AA-0020 immediately, it's Ruby.' Cardin said, "Did your friend find that thing." Weiss and Yang ran off to the room but not before Yang left she turned around and punched Cardin unconscious. When they entered they saw Ruby unconscious. Yang picked Ruby up to hear Ruby's breathing was shallow. Yang started to cry and said, "Ruby, Ruby I'm here, please wake up." When the emergency vehicles came they rushed Ruby out of Beacon and straight into a hospital. Yang never left Ruby's side.

 **With Ruby**

As Ruby awoke she saw Weiss, Blake and Yang as well as Velvet and her parents asleep. Ruby's mom was a beautiful woman with brown hair so dark you could swear it was black with red tips, same with her rabbit ears which were floppy as well. Her face was smooth and as pale as Ruby's and looked almost like Ruby's only older. The most noticeably thing about her was her cloak. It was white with a red inside. Her father had Brown hair light color skin wearing a white shirt with a golden book on the front open with a man appearing to read it. His pants are blue with a green interior. She looked around to see that she was in the hospital. Ruby heard Yang grumbled in her sleep, "Ruby I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Then Velvet started to stir and woke. Velvet smiled and said, "Ruby your awake thank the light." Velvet started waking everyone the parent's hugged Ruby very delicately. Then Yang was going to pounce onto Ruby. But Weiss froze Yang in place. When Ruby tried to move when she realized her entire body was in a cast. Then Ruby tried to move her jaw but it was wired shut. Yang said, "Sorry, we didn't know what happened until Weiss called. All we know that Cardin beat you up." Ruby tried to move her head but was stilled due to the neck brace.

Velvet got Ruby's clothing and asked, "Is there something you need, I mean you can't speak due to the fact that…" Ruby moved her eyes up and down as a way of nodding. Velvet rummaged through Ruby's pockets until she pulled out a contact case. Velvet said, "I thought you didn't need contacts." Ruby gave her an annoyed look. Velvet said, "Alright, alright." Then put them into Rubies eyes. Then the wall lite up and said, "Finally, I can talk to you all." Everyone was confused, and looked between the archer and the wall. The red head rolled her eyes and then a new light appeared, and it read, "It's me, Ruby you are reading the thought's I want you to read." Then Ruby saw her parents and said, "Summer, Thoth please leave I don't want you to see me like this." Ruby's mother said, "That is exactly why we are here." Yang smiled to herself remembering how much Ruby's parents remind her of her own family. Yang got up to leave since she was certain Ruby needed time to catch up with her family.

 **With Yang**

When Yang saw Ruby's parents they were distraught and on the verge of tears. Yang asked, "What happened, is Ruby falling back into a coma?" Yang felt a wave of fear wash over her body. The father looked at Yang and shook his head.

Yang went back into the room, to see Ruby crying. Yang felt like she had her heart ripped out of her chest. The Blond Brawler hugged Ruby as delicately as she could. Ruby stiffened to the touch, then the wall lit up and said, "Dad stop I need to be alone." Yang said, "K? I'm not your father." Ruby was wondering why yang was here, she thought that Yang left for Beacon Academy. Ruby used her contact to say, "Oh, sorry I thought you left." Ruby heard Yang say, "Ruby, you were attacked and beaten next to death. You were calling for me…" Yang started to cry. Then Yang continued, "I didn't come, now I won't let you suffer again." Ruby started to blush, then Yang said, "When your parents were leaving they looked like they were going to burst into tears." Ruby didn't project anything on to the wall. Yang tried to get Ruby to tell her but to no avail. Yang let go but then Ruby projected, "Will you stay with me for the night, please. I am Scared to sleep alone." Yang held Ruby and stayed there as Ruby started to sleep.

 **With Ruby**

The next day Weiss came holding notes from the day prier, and a couple of cops came in fallowing her. One of the cops said, "A faunus, can't believe that we have to help her." Yang still being there was now glaring at that cop. Her hair was now a blaze, her eyes were red. Ruby grabbed Yang's arm and shook her head hoping Yang would calm down. Weiss put down the homework and grabbed yang by the ear dragging her out of the room. One of the cops sat down and asked, "Do you know why we are here?" Ruby hated the way human cops always thought they were better than faunus. Ruby shook her head, the cop said, "You were attacked, and now you are in a hospital." Ruby nodded acting as if she was going along, still hating the two cops in the room. After that ruby was surprised at what the cop said next, "Was the faunus who attacked you Adam, leader of the white fang." Ruby shook her head as far as the neck brace would allow. Both cops walked out. Ruby waited a little bit, when the door opened again she only saw Weiss. Ruby felt nothing, Weiss asked, "What did the cops asked you?" Ruby projected, "They wanted to know if the **faunus** that hurt me was Adam, white fang leader." Weiss said, "Are they serious!" Weiss yelled, Weiss then pinch the bridge of her nose. Weiss said, "Alright, homework first then I'll have a conversation with the cops." As the time passed Ruby answered all questions with 100% accurately. Weiss said, "You may be able to teach me a thing or two." Ruby Projected, "I doubt it."

A couple of weeks passed, Ruby was back to her cold self. When Yang came Ruby was completely silent, until Yang started to annoy her. Ruby would Project on to the wall, "Go away!" Yang would respond with a grin and say, "Nope." Velvet was there reading a book to Ruby until she fell asleep. Weiss would always come and do homework or study. Weiss would rarely ask how Ruby was doing. Knowing fully well it was a useless attempt to do so. Blake was constantly stopped by but never talked about what they did. When the red head's jaw was free. Ruby's first words were, "Where is my homework." When Weiss came back she saw Ruby, "Can you talk now?" Ruby rolled her eyes and said, "No they were just tiered of me having an excuse not to eat." Weiss was agitated by the comment but before she could respond Ruby said, "Did you bring me my homework and notes." Weiss nodded starting to get angry. Ruby said, "Let's get started." Weiss put everything on her cast covering her belly. Weiss said, "Do it yourself if you keep treating your team mates that way. You are always cold and rude, you always seem like you have a chip on your shoulder. Clean up your act or you will be alone." Ruby said, "Fine." Then mumbled in a sad tone, "Maybe I do want to be alone." Ruby was forced to keep still as to not let the homework fall and make a mess of everything.


	5. Chapter 5:Come back

Yang entered the room seeing Ruby with a stack of papers on her belly. Yang asked, "Where is Weiss shouldn't she be here filling out your homework." Ruby said in a monotone voice, "She left early." Yang said "Well I'm here, I can help you." Ruby nodded and they began. Ruby was surprised that Yang had a general idea on what her classes were about. After they finished Weiss came back with a calmed expression. Yang was enraged as the white haired girl was returning after abandoning Ruby. Yang said to Ruby, "I'll be back, me and Weiss need to have a talk." Injecting as much venom in the last word. Weiss said, "Weiss and ack-" Yang dragged Weiss out of the room with heist. Then after that Ruby just fell asleep.

Weiss said, "What are you doing." Yang Swung Weiss around to look her in the eyes. Weiss saw that Yang's eyes were red with rage. Yang said with a growl, "What were you doing leaving her, she can't defend herself." Weiss said, "I don't know how you can be so content with that… that…that-" Yang Shouted losing her patents, "Spit it out." Weiss said, "Faunus animal piece of shit." Yang lost it and punched Weiss in the gut. Yang said, "Ruby has had a hard life do to people like you. You don't have the right to judge her." Weiss said, "No she acts like a jerk." That made Yang retort, "And whose fault is that." Weiss felt a pang of guilt run through her body. Weiss dropped her head in defeat. Yang stood up knowing it was not Ruby's fault she acts the way she acts. Now she just had to make sure Weiss would not reciprocate the hatred that Ruby portrays.

Ruby was lying on the bed listening to the conversation that they were unaware Ruby could hear, the entire conversation. Then the silence came over the room. When they came back into the room Ruby was asleep. Weiss sat down Ruby instantly awoke and said, "Would you keep it down I am trying to sleep." Weiss said, "Can I say something before you fall asleep again?" Ruby sighed but did nothing else. Weiss sighed then continued, "I-I-I'm sorry for acting the way that I did." Ruby grumbled then sighed, "It's fine." Weiss said, "Just don't be a smart ass please." Ruby responds, "Then don't ask dumb questions." Weiss said, "Alright, let's start studding then." Ruby said "I already did that with Yang. You should help her she has a horrendous vocabulary." Weiss said, "Oh really, well I know two people that can help." Yang smiles a bit letting out a nervous giggle, Yang tries to run but Weiss uses a glyph to hold Yang in place. Ruby and Weiss said in unison, "Let's begin."

After a couple of months in the hospital Ruby was cleared to leave but her legs were still weak. So she was wheeled out of the hospital. When she was outside she tried to stand only to fall into something big soft and warm. When Ruby opened her eyes she saw she was in Yang's arms. Ruby tried to stand up but Yang picked up Ruby bridal style. Ruby was embarrassed and tries in vain to get out of Yang's grip. As Yang carried Ruby all the way back to the dorms, Ruby was about to pass out from embarrassment. Ruby tries but knows that it is a pointless attempt she finally concedes. Yang says, "How are you feeling Ruby?" Ruby responds, "Like I just got out of the hospital." Yang stops and says, "That is not what I meant, you have been out for 2 months. You have been at deaths door, now you are going back to the school?" Ruby says, "I'm fine." Yang looks down with concern, Ruby just stayed quiet the rest of the way to the dorm. Upon entering she sees Weiss sitting on her bed reading her text book. Blake was not there most likely in the library or in class.

All of the sudden she heard a 'bark' and sees a black blur dashing to them. Ruby climbed on to Yang's back. Ruby screams, "WHAT IS THAT!" Yang says, "That my dog, Zwei." Ruby says, "What is it doing in our room?" Yang started to laugh and said, "He is going to be staying here whi-" Ruby practically screeched, "NO!" Yang laughed, "Well you don't really have a choice." Ruby climbed up onto her bed. Zwei was barking at her. Ruby was just growling at Zwei but Zwei was trying to climb up on to Ruby's bed. Yang picked up Zwei and pulled him away.

A week has passed and Ruby got back into the swing of things as time passed. One day she heard Weiss suggest, "Let's go to the docks. The people from different kingdoms are going to start showing up." Ruby looking up from her book says, "Why? We could just pull up there files. That is what I did with all of you, and everyone else here when I arrived." Everyone was looking at Ruby at what she just said. Yang said "What?" Ruby said, "Yang Xiao Long, Semblance: Draws Strength from Hits, Weapons: Ember Celica, Age: 18. Weiss Schnee, Semblance: Glyphs, Weapons: Myrtenaster, Age: 18, owner of ack-." Before Ruby could continue Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm and yanked her out of the dorms. Running into Velvet she asked, "Hey girls, where are you going?...Aaaannnd, Why are you dragging Ruby along?" Weiss was the one who spoke up, "Ruby has been fallowing a schedule and she needs time away from her books, she has been neglecting her needs. Also People are going to start showing up for the Vytal festival and we want to see the students, so we can study their fighting styles." Velvet nodded then said, "Ruby make sure that you keep your temper under control." Ruby flinched at the comment but it went unnoticed as everyone got on the transport into the city.


	6. Chapter 6:The Past Pt 1

As they went in they came across a store robbed of all its dust. Ruby asked, "What happened here." Weiss said, "It must be the White Fang, they were able to do such awful things. They are a bunch of mentally unstable psychopaths." Blake said, "You can say that, everything that the white fang do is for equality." Weiss retorts, "Do you know what the white fang has done. They have had a target on my family's back for as long as I can remember." Weiss was cut off by a man yelling, "Stop that stowaway." Weiss turned around to see a blond man running away from the docks. But before he left the docks he climbed up a lamp pole eating banana. Then the worker said, "Lousy stowaway." The man showing off his tail saying, "first of all, a lousy stowaway would of gotten caught, I'm a awesome stowaway. Second my name is Sun." As he got off the poll he ran pass everyone tossing the peel over his shoulder winking at Blake. Then turned the corner and Yang said "Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Weiss shocked face turned serious and said, "After him." Ruby tried to walk away but Blake grabbed Ruby by one of her Rabbit ears. Ruby was forced to fallow but before they could get very far when Weiss ran into a person with orange hair and green eyes. Ruby said in an exited voice, "An android this it so cool, I've always wanted to take them apart." Ruby already having removed one of the girls arm. Then the android said, "Salutations, can you please reattach that appendage please." Ruby looked at the android and said in a ferial voice, "Mine." Everyone was startled as they heard the voice full of a primal sound. The android then said, "Give it back or I'll-." Before she could continue Ruby cover the android with rose petals and both the team leader and the android were gone. The group was slacked jaw at what they saw. Once they recovered they asked in unison, "What just happened?" They spent the rest of the day looking for their leader. When night came Yang noticed that Blake and Weiss were arguing again. When they got back they saw Ruby on her bed reading a book. Yang asked in an angry tone, "Where were you?" Ruby didn't respond when she herd Blake say, "Maybe we were tired of being treated like garbage. You know what I'm talking about, right Ruby." When Blake realized what she said then ran out of the room. Everyone in the room looked at Ruby. Ruby dropped book Got up and grabbed a briefcase that she hid. When she unlocked the case she left without saying a word.

Ruby walked she didn't know where she was going when she looked around and saw the she was in the 2nd year dorm area. She found her sisters dorm, when she got up to the door she knocked and Velvet answered. When photographer saw her sister she said, "Ruby, what a pleasant surprise, please come in." When the archer entered Velvet asked, "I thought you were busy today?" Ruby didn't respond only slid down the wall until she was in a sitting position on the other side of the dorm. Velvet walked over to her sister and asked, "Ruby, is something wrong?" When Ruby made eye contact with Velvet, Velvet saw nothing. The photographer tried to see something in the archer's eyes, only to see the void. Velvet was scared she never saw this darkness in Ruby before. Ruby just said in a monotone voice, "How are you so strong?" The brown haired Faunus was confused at first. Velvet asked "What do you mean?" Ruby just remained silent.

The door swung open and Coco entered the room carrying some bags. When the fashionista sees the 2 rabbit faunus sitting close to each other. As Coco saw them she asks in a tone that was both soft and concerned, "What, is going on?" Velvet looked at Coco and just shrugged. Coco walks in front of ruby to try to make Ruby talk. After a couple of attempts all they managed to get out of Ruby was one word, "Pain." After that Ruby just closed her eyes and fell asleep. Velvet sighed and said "I will sleep with her tonight maybe that might help her feel more at ease." Coco nodded and said, "May as well, we should see if we can get her to open up to us. Have any ideas on how to do that?" Velvet picked up Ruby and took Ruby back to the Photographer's bed saying, "Yes but we will need truth serum, other than that no." They both shared a laugh a Velvet got into bed with Ruby now clinging on to the Photographer.

The next morning Ruby awoke feeling warmth enveloping her body. Ruby looked over and saw her sister hugging her. Ruby felt her face heat up for some reason. She heard some grumbling, then saw Velvet open her eyes. That look made Ruby to grin as she remembered when the photographer and herself would sleep together back in the day. Velvet saw the smile and instantly woke up and said, "I see you are feeling better little bunbun." Ruby blushed at the nickname. Velvet smiled and gave Ruby a tight hug. Ruby then said "What happened why am I here? Last thing I remember Blake was arguing with…" The red head trailed off as last night's events then said, "Oh." As her smile fell from her face. Velvet suddenly said, "Remember the time when you were trying to build your own computer." Ruby nodded then the brown haired rabbit faunus continued, "That thing was a better paper weight than anything else." Ruby growled lightly but Velvet was determined to get the archer to open up and continued, "How about the time you thought you could bake and ended up smoking out the entire house." Ruby let out a small giggle and tightened her grip then said, "I still don't know how those cookies turned out burnt and raw." Velvet said, "You did use dads blow torch, not the best thing for cooking." Ruby was starting to feel better as she remembered those fond memories, and wanted to embarrass her sister and said, "Remember when you thought your semblance was digging, you destroyed your cloths, getting covered in dirt and having your brea-." Velvet giggled nervously covering Ruby's mouth hoping that no one heard then said, "Yeah, you helped me clean up the mess. I was grounded for a month."


	7. Chapter 7:The Past Pt 2

Not realizing that there was a new person listening to the story. Coco said, "Can I hear the rest of that story." As the fashionista looking at the photographer visually undressing her. Ruby giggle turned into a small laugh. Ruby said, "Sure." Velvet shouted, "No." Shortly after. Velvet then asked Blushing like a cherry, "You ready to talk?" The archer said "Let me take a shower first." Ruby still feeling the pain from last night, but also a warmth the she thought was extinguished a long time ago.

After Ruby was done and everyone else finished the red head sighed, as everyone took a seat on the 2 beds in the room. (This is more of an apartment then dorm with multiple bedrooms, since they earned it.) The red head looked at the ground and said, "Before I tell you I should let you know I am a coward. So I run from my emotions rather than face them." Everyone except for Velvet said "Ok?" Not really understanding what Ruby meant. Ruby sighed, "Back when I was still a naive kid my family owned a dust shop, we were able to use a system without involving the Schnees. Then one day Jacques came he was pissed, he accused us of stealing their supply of dust." Before Ruby could continue Coco asked, "Why didn't you try to defend yourselves?" The archer sighs, "We use to live in Atlas, people will be more willing to support those with power, than those who don't. Knowing we had no choice we were forced to give up everything. We were only left with the clothes on our back." Ruby started to tear up. Taking a shaky breath Ruby continued, "Were living on the streets for months. All our friends abandoned us, food was scares and the White Fang came to us. They offered us help, my family saw through their lies but I was blinded by my hatred. I don't know how they got to Menagerie, I left them for the White Fang before that." Ruby was starting to shake slightly, and crying. Ruby looked up a Velvet then at everyone else, "I joined the White Fang, I joined them because I wanted to hut the people that hurt me and my family." Ruby chocked out the last to words as if they were cutting off her air supply. Then said, "What happened in the White Fang, I will never tell." Then got up Velvet grabbed Ruby's hand. The red head looked at Velvet and sat back down. The 2 rabbit faunus hugged each other. Ruby balling into her older sister's arm. Coco at the time was getting steadily angrier at the mention of her girlfriends family's hard life. Then Coco got up, walked over to the 2 hugging Faunus and spoke in a calm tone, "Ruby you a braver then you realize, you told us what happened and where you went. Mind it that you didn't tell us everything-." Ruby crumbled blurted out before she could think, "I tried to find a way to turn humans into faunus, I crated drugs that made the White Fang near invincible, and finally all their weapons are so powerful you could kill 10 packs of alfa Ursa's. The process of turning humans into faunus killing people because of how violent the serum was to the human body. I murdered exactly 100 people with-." Before Ruby could continue Coco slapped Ruby. The red head was shocked. When she looked at the fashionista she was surprised to see the fashionista was crying. Coco shouted, "Enough, you did bad thing under a bad man. You are now trying to make amends, it is not easy to confess to your past sins. That is the past, you are changing for the better right?" Ruby looked down then said, "I am a runner, but no matter how fast I run my past will catch up to me. Yes I am trying to make amends." Ruby then got up looking at looked Coco into her sunglasses and said, "Before today, if you had asked me about my past I would of shrugged it off. Maybe tell you about how my family lost everything. Now I feel like I can finally stand strong. If you and your team can forgive me." Coco sighed and said, "Only one person on our team needs to forgive you, you have done nothing to us." Everyone (except for Fox,) looking at the faunus behind the archer. When Ruby looked at Velvet, Velvet said, "I forgave you the day you returned to us, and I know for a fact our parents forgive you." The Archer felt something in her heart, like a glimmer of light. Ruby then smiled a real smile, Ruby said in a happier tone, "Thank you I feel better now."

Before anything else could happen Fox and Velvet say, "You hear that?" Ruby nodes now tuning back into the world around her. Everyone else shook their heads. Then Fox says, "It sounds like something is scratching at the door to our dorm." Fox walks off, when he comes back a black and white Corgi walked into the room. Ruby and Velvet both climbed on to the tallest things in the room, then a fuming white haired heiress followed by a worried blond walk into the room. The white haired heiress spoke first, "Do you have any idea how worried you made us yesterday when you didn't return." Ruby opened her mouth to say something but Weiss cut her off, "You were in a bad place so what, do you regret it." Ruby nodded slightly not noticing Both Velvet and Coco both cuddling and watching them. Weiss then said, "What you have done can't be undone, so you have to own up to it, or be destroyed by it. Trust me I know what it is like being under a bad person being forced to do things you wouldn't normally do given the chance." When Weiss finished everyone was silent. Ruby was the most shocked out of everyone in the room. When Ruby spoke it was in a quiet tone, "I did do it out of my own free will but now I regret ever doing what I did in the first place, are you mad?" Weiss said, "At first I was, but Yang helped open up my eyes to both sides. I will hear your story but first we need you to get back to our room."


	8. Chapter 8:Confronting the past

Ruby eased a little forgetting the black and white monstrosity in the room. Then Zwei barked, Ruby then ran out of the room screaming, "Don't eat me." Velvet cuddling closer in to Coco saying, "Protect me Coco." Coco said, "Yes my heated bunny."

Ruby was running down the hall back to her room climbing into her bed and covered herself Curling into a ball. The next thing Ruby noticed was a weight on her bed it moved closed then she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her. Ruby popped her head out and see a mess of blond hair. Then looked over her shoulder to see Yang, Ruby let out a sigh of relief. Then she lied her head down only to come face to face with Zwei. Ruby became a pale as a ghost she tried to move away but Yang held Ruby in place. Ruby looked up at Yang with a pleading look. The brawler said, "You really do act like a rabbit." That earned Yang a glare from the red head. Yang continued, "I am going to help you since Zwei is a smart dog, and a good judge of character. Plus he seems to really like you." The Brawler then got the archer onto her lap. Ruby tried to squirm free, Yang held on tight. The Red head didn't know why but being held by the brawler made her feel safe. Easing into the comforting embrace, the Brawler grabbed the red head's hand and moved it towards the dog. Then Zwei sniffed and lick Rubys fingers Ruby whimpered saying, "He has tasted my flesh, he's going to eat me." Yang said, "Come on Ruby, Zwei is harmless." Ruby looked at Yang and pointed at her rabbit ears and said, "Did you forget I am a pray faunus." Yang says, "And part human." Yang held Ruby's hand in place and Zwei then starts to cuddle into Ruby's hand and Ruby starts to pet the dog. Yang says, "See?" Ruby sighs, "You were right." Then Zwei barked and crawled into Ruby's lap. Ruby was hesitant at first but then started to scratch Zwei behind the ears. When Yang started the move letting the archer know Yang was going to leave Ruby, Ruby said, "C-Can you stay with me. I-I don't want you to leave." Yang responded, "Sure thing. I was just going to hop down to the library, but if you want me to be your cuddle bun. I will stay." Ruby giggled at the puns Yang was trying to pull then said "Thank you."

 **With Weiss**

Weiss left after Ruby let Zwei crawl onto her lap thinking, "Those two make a cute couple. I wonder who is going to make the first move." Heading out the Weiss says to herself, "One down, one to go." As she walks off looking for Blake.

 **With Ruby**

Hours passed, Yang asleep with Ruby relaxing in between Yang's breasts thinking, "Wow this has been one crazy day. First I wake up in my sister's arms, then she brings up the past I was able to embarrass her in front of her girlfriend no less, then I tell team about my dark past. After that I start to feel better and both Yang and Weiss show their concern for me. After that I start to feel safe when I am in Yang's arms, but that is probably due to the fact that she just is just so warm." Not knowing that she is lulling herself to sleep.

Ruby's scroll rang which instantly shocks ruby back into the waking world, Ruby looks at it to see is Blake's number. Picking up the archer eyes widened Ruby then ran out of the room after putting the now sleeping dog on her bed. Not realizing she woke up Yang in the process. Red Rose petals littered the ground as she used her semblance to sprint through the school. As the archer was getting closer to her destination she heard a feminine voice say, "Do you always steal without giving a thought to whom you're stealing from." Ruby knowing it is coming from Blake, then she heard a male voice say, "Weren't you part of a cult or something… To soon." Ruby fallowed the voices and found herself on the roof of a nearby building near the docks. She sees Blake lying next to Sun and says, "Here." Sun jumped up and turned around to see Ruby standing behind them. Ruby raised an eyebrow as if Sun was slightly amusing specimen. Blake said "This is a dust shipment from the Schnee dust company." The red head grimaced at the name.

Before anything else could be said or done a Bullhead shows up and faunus get off. Blake looks through the binoculars to see White Fang uniforms on them. Sun Looks back to see the same thing Blake saw. The blond asked, "Is that them?" The Raven haired woman said, "Yes." Ruby says, "I know how you feel Blake, bu-." They hear a voice "Hurry up everyone, we aren't the most inconspicuous group of thieves right now." A man comes out wearing a bowler hat, his hair covering his right eye, a white suite and a red tie, come out of the transport. Blake's eyes go wide to see a human working alongside the White Fang. The red head tries to stop Blake from jumping but was to slow. Sun tried to jump down as well but ruby was faster. Jumping down and leaving a trail of black rose petals in her wake. Some of the White Fang started to run but were met with Rose petals going into the legs like blades. The bowler hat guy yells out, "What is going out there?" Then one of the white fang yells out, "Red Reaper, it's the Red Reaper."

The man sighs, "Idiots all of you. If you want to do something right-." Then Blake gets behind the man placing her sword against his through. Blake took off her bow and said, "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang, why do you fallow this filth?" The man says, "You don't know, the White Fang and I are in a joint deal." Blake froze and the man took the initiatives. Knocking Blake off her feet and jumped down onto the docks below. Looking around for someone in red, he was surprised to see everyone looking at the Rabbit faunus wearing black. He said, "Get the crates the bunny is mine."


	9. Chapter 9: Come to light

Ruby said in a voice so cold everyone shivered, "Any of you move and I'll kill you." When Ruby said the last word the man now holding a cane aimed the bottom at her. Then the bottom popped up and he pulled a trigger. When Ruby saw a fire ball flying to her she activated her semblance. Once the shot was fired everyone in the White Fang took cables attaching them to the dust crates. When the cables were secured the White Fang fired at the other faunus in the area not wearing White Fang uniforms. Every time someone tried to hit Ruby she was able to disburse herself and reform herself.

Sun was the only one trying to stop the robbery by unlatch the cables holding the crates.

When the red headed man saw sun, he aimed his cane at sun and fired. Ruby got in front of the blast she closed her eyes bracing for the impact. The impact never came when she opened her eyes Ruby saw Yang in front of her.

Ruby launch herself from behind the blond brawler at the man, but the man dogged her. Ruby tried again only to feel a kick to her gut. Ruby flew into a crate when Ruby looked at the man she saw a fire ball flying at her. Ruby activated her semblance, it was too late though as the fire burned the petals. When Ruby reformed her leg was badly that she could not move it. The red head man walked up to Ruby but he saw something in Ruby's hand. Ruby injected the serum into her leg. The leg glowed a bright light as Ruby screamed in agony. The next thing that happened Ruby's leg was healed. Ruby got up and kicked the man away while he was stunned. Drawing her swords she said, "Come get some." The man said in an annoyed tone, "Oh, I intend to." Then lunged at the red head. Ruby dogged him swinging one of her swords at him hopping to cause some damage. He dodged it. He then aims his cane at Ruby's gut and fiered. Then Ruby passed out from the impact to the gut.

Blake was busy fighting a group of White fang elegits. When she saw Ruby pass out Blake yelled, "Yang get Ruby out of here." Yang saw Ruby and picked The Rabbit up then ran off to safety with the still unconscious Ruby. Blake had to stop an attack from a Ram faunus. The two faunus tried to knock the other one out. Then a pig faunus rammed into Blake. Blake went flying into a brick wall. Thinking fast and left a flame shadow in her place. When the 2 faunus made contact with Blake's shadow it exploded. Blake ran away knowing she would lose without any help.

Weiss was unable to fare any better after seeing both Yang and Blake Weiss yells at Sun wile deflecting bullets and laying down every Glyph she could create, "We have to go both Yang and Blake have been Defeated." Sun yells back, "What about Ruby?" Weiss looks around but didn't see her. "I don't see her!" Weiss yells back over the fire, she was starting to feel her aura start to wane. Sun jumped down and Picked up Weiss bridal style. They then ran off after everyone else.

Once they were safe Yang said, "So this is what you guys like to do when we aren't around." Blake shook her head saying, "No we were trying to stop the robbery." Weiss shouted, "Well, I understand the need to do the right thing, you should of told us. We are a team we need to trust each other." When the commotion settled down and everyone was gone. After clearing everything with the cops they were sent back to beacon.

As they headed back to the dorms Blake was preparing herself for what she had to say. "Weiss-." "Blake-." The two said in unison. Blake said, "You go first." Weiss nodded, "Blake after last night and the events that just recently happened. I've decided I don't care." Everyone still conscious looked at the heiress with wide eyes. Then Weiss continues, "I don't care, it is obvious that you are no longer with the White Fang. More importantly you should not allow important things like this should be shared, so please tell us calmly next time." Blake smiles slightly as she heard what Weiss had said. Blake looks at Weiss and nodes saying in a tone full of emotion, "Thank you." Once they were back in the dorm everyone headed straight to bed. While Yang put Ruby into her bed and got in with her.

The next day Team RWBY and Sun were called into Ozpin office. On the way to Ozpin's office Yang said, "Hey Ruby What happened in the fight, you seem to pass out for no reason." Ruby said "It was nothing you need to concern yourself with but thanks for worrying." Ruby let a smile creep onto her face. Ruby felt her heart flutter knowing Yang wanted to protect her.

Once at Ozpins office Ozpin says, "Hello everyone, I suppose you all are wondering why I called you all here." Everyone except for Ruby shook their heads. Ruby groaned and said, "Really, it's because of the dust robbery Blake and I tried to stop." Sun said, "I was there to." Ruby said, "You did try to actually try to lessen the amount of Dust they were stealing. Yet you forgot you have a weapon, what was it again?" Ruby said with mock confusion, "Oh yes, gun chucks that combines into a bow staff."

Ozpin clears his throat. Then says, "You are correct Miss. Scarlatina, what happened last night was one of many robberies. That is not why I called you up here, I called you all here because I need to confirm something." "Oh..Kay…" Sun says. Ozpin continued, "Is this the man you guys fought yesterday?" Showing the man with his name, Roman Torchwick. Ruby asked, "Why yes, is he important?" Ozpin nodded and said, "His name is Roman Torchwick, he has been 10 steps of the cops. We need you to stay away from him." This time Weiss spoke up, "That seems a little extreme." Ozpin says, "He is the most wanted criminal, me has been wanted for smuggling, drug mulling, slave trading, and is a known terrorist."


	10. Chapter 10:Falling Apart

Ruby stiffened at the listing of all the crimes. Ozpin took notice and asked, "What are you hiding Ruby?" Ruby took a slight step back, then bit on her thumb nail thinking of what to say. Knowing full well what she might say could get her thrown in jail. Ruby sighed, "Keep in mind when I was younger I was more easily manipulated so-." Ozpin finished, "So what we were about to here is when you were full of hatred, and a bad person manipulated you. Is that what you are about to say?" Ruby nodded, took a deep breath and continued.

After Ruby was done explaining everything, everyone except for Ozpin were slacked jaw. Yang was the first to act, her semblance was in high gear. Ruby was scared and about to flee when Yang pulled Ruby into a hug so genital and warm the Archer finally broke. She started to ball into the Brawlers arms, after a few moments Sun was the next to join in, then Blake with Weiss as well. After a few minutes pass everyone slowly brakes away and recompose themselves. Ozpin then asked, "So you think that Roman and Adam are working together?" Ruby responds with no hesitation in her voice, "Yes, I am certain of it." Ozpin then said, "You do realize that what you have confessed to is enough to get you thrown into prison. However Ruby Rose Scarlatina you have shown no signs of being attached to the White Fang. If you continue to show that you are not a threat to our school I won't bring this up again." Ruby was surprise Ozpin was giving her the chance to redeem herself, "I won't let you down, Thank you Ozpin." Ozpin then said, "That is all, Go back to your dorms."

As they walked back to the dorms Weiss asked, "So, those serums what do you put in them?" The Red Head sighs and says, "It is not simple to explain, first I would need a sample of the volunteers DNA, then I will have to do a physical fitness test. After that I will need to take all that data and put it into a plethora of equations to figure out how much the volunteer can take. After that I have to-." Weiss cuts her off, "All right, so it is difficult. Can you make one for your team?" Ruby's face darkens and says one word, "No." Blake says "Hey Re- I mean Ruby can I ask you something?" Ruby looks at Blake and nods her head. Blake then says, "Alone." Ruby nodded and fallowed Blake. Yang tried to fallow Ruby but Sun stopped her and said, "Both Ruby and Blake have been put on an emotional rollercoaster, so let's just give them some space for now."

 **With Blake and Ruby**

Blake walked for a bit until she knew both of them were out of there teams hearing range then stopped. She turned around and looked Ruby in the eye, Ruby stopped then said, "What is this about?" Blake made a curious face and when she opened her mouth, Ruby cut her off by saying, "You want to look into the White Fang and figure out why they are working with Torchwhick." Blake nodded, the Redhead walked off when she realized the Raven haired faunus wasn't fallowing. Ruby said, "Will you come along we have to go to the library." Blake nodded and fallowed.

 **With Weiss and Yang**

It has been months since the raid, Blake and Ruby have not been back to the dorm. Thru out that time both Yang and Weiss alongside CFVY Get the Vital dance set up. Yang was curious as to why the dark haired duo didn't come back. Sun was hardly around now that his team were here. Now that team SSSN were here they hardly let Sun out of their sight.

In the courtyard Yang asked Weiss, "Have you seen Ruby or Blake?" Weiss said, "I believe they are still in the library." Yang said, "It is one week away from the dance and I want to ask Ruby to the dance." Weiss said, "Why she doesn't seem like the type to do that type of stuff." Yang then said, "It is odd that they have not been here I only see them in class, or the mess hall." Weiss nodded, "Let's go and get them." As the two of them got up they heard a familiar voice call out, "Yang, Weiss!" Both girls turned around only to see a heavily panting Brown haired Rabbit faunus in front of them. After she caught her breath Velvet said, "Have you seen Ruby she hasn't been around in over a month." Yang was now flat out terrified for Ruby's wellbeing.

As Yang dashed down the hall trying to get to the library but she was stopped by a Glyph on the ground. Yang looked around trying to find Weiss only to see Glynda. Glinda said in a voice full of frustration, "And what pray tell are you doing?" Weiss came up from behind and said, "We are concerned for our team mates. They have not seemed to get any rest recently." Glynda said in a calmer tone, "That is no reason to be running down the hall like a wild Ursa being ridden by Nora." That made Yang giggle in shame, Weiss only groan in annoyance pinching the bridge of her nose. Weiss looks a Glynda and says "Professor, maybe you can teach Yang the importance of control again." Yang became pale as a ghost, Glynda says, "Perhaps you are correct, Yang you will be coming with me." Yang tried to resist but Glynda's glyph was to strong.

Weiss walked into the library when she got there she didn't see Ruby or Blake. When she was about to leave she heard someone say, "Yo, you looking for two idiots?" Weiss looked around to find the source of the voice only to find Sky. "Hello Mr. Lark. Where is your jackass of a leader? Harassing an innocent bystander, or are you too busy fucking each other." Weiss said with a fair bit of frustration show in her voice. Then Sky said ignoring the comment, "They are near the back of the library, they haven't left since the beginning of the month."


	11. Chapter 11: Intervention

Weiss Was curious on how he knew that but push the thought out of her head. Weiss made her way to the back of the library but does not see either Ruby or Blake. After letting out a sigh she turns around and starts to leave when a groan catches her attention. As Weiss looks back she sees a thoroughly exhausted cat faunus carrying a ridiculous amount of books, but no rabbit faunus. Weiss walked over and tries to get Blake's attention but to no avail. So the heiress tried turning off the black hair's holo-computer. Blake only turned it back on and grumbled a quick, "Go away." Blake then saw the screen leave her again. Weiss sighs and says, "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be keeping secrets from us." Blake only groaned then said, "I am looking into the White Fang. There now leave me be." The heiress looked at Blake then sighed, "That not just it, you haven't been back to the dorm and we are worried for you." Blake didn't look back only mumbled at the screen seeing something. Weiss tries to force Blake to leave but it also was a pointless exercise. When Blake looked at Weiss she was ready to tare Weiss in two. The heiress was ready for anything.

Ruby came up from behind she looked awful she had rings under her eyes, her face seemed dead, her clothing looked disheveled, she kept mumbling something. Weiss tried to get Ruby's attention only to get her legs swept out from under her and punched her in the gut as she started to fall on her back. After Weiss was done rolling on the floor she shakily got up and saw Ruby sitting in a chair right next to Blake. She reached out but thought better and left.

Returning to the dorm she sat down on her bed. Thinking out loud she said, "What will it take for those two to stop. Bribery, sabotage, or maybe- no that is how my dad does things. How can I make them stop?" Weiss tried to think up of something but got nothing she lies down and checks her schedule. She had sparing in an hour. She ran ahead to find Glynda. As she looked Weiss heard grunting and an angry voice yelling, the heiress sighed knowing where she had to go.

As she got closer she herd Glynda shouting at someone 'Most likely Yang.' Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Weiss was tiered of this song and dance. This time though Weiss had a mission, and she needed to succeed or else she could end up losing her second family. As the heiress entered the room Yang was standing in a weird position where her arms were out stretched with tea cups full of hot water were on the back of Yangs hands and elbows, a tea pot was on her head, on her left leg there was a bowl full of cement. Weiss groaned and said, "I am not even going to ask." Glynda says, "Ahh, Miss. Schnee I thought that you would be with the others, where are they by the way?" Weiss says, "No time can I ask you for a favor?" Glynda nodded, "I need you to call Ruby and Blake down here?" Weiss asked, Glinda glared at Weiss then asked, "Please explain?"

After explaining Glynda what was happening with the other team mates she agreed to help. After telling Yang that her exercise will be done and that she has to talk to Blake. Weiss watch Yang leave, Glynda then said "I'll contact Ruby, you will have to do the rest." Weiss nodded, Glynda called the faunus after weighting half an hour, Ruby entered. Ruby asked, "Glynda, what's wrong -pant- the text was vague." Weiss said, "We need to talk, you are pushing yourself too hard." Ruby just turned around but Weiss was ready and grabbed her rapier and stabbed the ground. When Ruby realized her feet were frozen to the ground she grumbled. Weiss then said, "I know what you are doing, you think that since you were a part of an organization so heinous you have to take them down now. Trust me I know, I have been trying to get my dad arrested for what he has done. I have spent many sleepless nights to even get him exposed, but he would always buy his way out. I would start falling apart, I only stopped when my mother and sister had to force me to rest, and I will do the same to you." Ruby tries to free herself and succeeded starting to leave again, the heiress then grabbed the rabbit by her arm and said, "If you won't stop I will force you." Ruby says, "You don't know what I am going through, Torchwick-." "Is that what this is all about?" Weiss asked, "If Torchwick walked through that door right now what would you do." Ruby through something at the heiress, Weiss caught it in. When she looked at what the red head threw at her she saw it was a pencil. Then Ruby said in a partially delirious voice say, "Take that." Before passing out and landing face first on the floor. Glynda said, "Take Miss. Rose back to your dorms, I will excuse both her and Blake from class for the rest of the week. I expect you to make sure that she does not fall behind." Weiss nodded and left. Weiss carried Ruby to her room before seeing Yang with Blake. Yang said, "I see you got yourself a cuddle bunny." Weiss rolled her eyes and entered the room, putting each partner in there respected beds.

After class both Yang a Weiss were heading back to their dorm, when they entered they saw Blake and Ruby getting ready to leave, Ruby was wearing a red skin tight suite covering everything except the head. She was looking for something, Blake was wearing her every day outfit and looked to be the first one heading out. Blake appeared shocked to see Yang a Weiss standing in front of her. Weiss was the first person to speak up "Ruby, Blake what is going on, you two have been acting strange. Something is up, and I thought we agreed no more secrets. So what. Is. Wrong." Weiss was now balancing herself on a chair pointing a finger at Blake, the cat eared faunus was stunned.


	12. Chapter 12:Plan Pt:1

She quickly recovered and said, "The White Fang is out there and no one seems to be doing anything it, they aren't going to be waiting for us to graduate." Ruby shouted out of no were, "Found it." When everyone sees her again she is now wearing a red helmet covering her whole head, (Like red hood in Arkham Knight, after bat man head-butts the helmet.) Her suit, now had a long sleeved jacket with a special dust revolver on the back. There is now special pathways that extend from the jacket, which all seem to connect to the top of the jacket and connect to the revolver on her back. Ruby was wearing some padded foot wear the made her steps silent when she walked. Yang's jaw dropped, it made her mind run wild with lewd thoughts. Ruby instantly slapped Yang, Yang said with mock hurt in her voice, "Oww, why did you do that?" Ruby said, "You know why, pervert."

Blake was wearing a black suite with a white overcoat, she had a red eye. With black skinny jeans, and purple fingerless gloves, as well as black high heel shoes. Weiss then said, "Well we are a team after all so we should do some research. What do you say?" Ruby looked at Blake, the cat faunus slightly nodded. Ruby sighed and said, "Fine you can help." Yang and Weiss said in unison, "Yes." Then Ruby said, "But we need a plan." Yang said, "Tomorrow, tonight you two need sleep, then we'll go and search for clues."

As Ruby started to drift off to sleep, she began to dream. Ruby was surrounded by tents, she was walking down a dirt path and stopped in front of a different tent. It had a porch with a highly powerful generator on the back. Ruby walked in, there were tables, computers, and scientific equipment. Then a sound came from behind her, Ruby turned around only to see Adam. Adam said, "What you created is magnificent, these new guns you created were better than I could of ever hope for." Ruby smiled wickedly and said, "Your welcome, but tell me was the problem resolved?" Adam frowned, "After three shots they still explode." "Can you show me?" Ruby asked. Adam walked out and Ruby fallowed. After arriving at a firing range, Ruby sees one of her G.A.W. A fox faunus started to fire. After the third shot the weapon started to charge up until it combust. The faunus was alright but the weapon was destroyed.

Ruby was deep in thought before speaking, "I think I may have a solution, but I don't have the equipment, materials, or the people to do it. I know the Schnees will be more than happy to give us everything we need." Adam smiles maliciously and says, "You will have what you need by the end of the week." All of the sudden, Rudy was in the middle of a battle field, fire was everywhere. Smoke filled the sky, screams filled the air, the scent of blood was everywhere, and people were being slaughtered right in front of Ruby. When Ruby looked down she saw a blond woman's head. Kicking it she saw it was, 'no…no this cannot be.' Ruby thought. The head belonged to Yang. As Ruby looked around she saw the rest of her team. All of them beheaded, Ruby looked down at her hands to see she was holding Black Mamba, the blade was covered in blood. Then she heard Adam say, "Well done my little reaper, you finally did it, you finally killed all those that stand in our way to victory." Ruby then saw all the people she had ever known lying dead. Ruby crumpled to the ground as she started to cry.

Ruby woke up in a cold sweat, she looked around remembering where she was. Ruby got up and went into the bathroom, took off her helmet and started to splash cold water on her face. Grabbing her helmet and put it back on. When she walked out she saw that Weiss and Yang were staring at Ruby. Ruby said, "What?" Yang and Weiss looked at each other, then Yang said, "We heard you talking in your sleep then you sounded like you were crying." Weiss then said, "You were waring your helmet so we aren't sure, but if you want to talk about it then we will listen." Ruby sighed and said, "I'm fine. We should get ready for our self-imposed mission." Ruby walks over to Blake's bed, but before she could make contact with Blake, Blake sighed out, "I'm awake." Ruby stood up, and said, "Alright then let's get ready go over our plan, and head out." After everyone was ready Ruby said, "Alright so Blake is going to go to a White Fang rally, Yang will go to an information broker that she knew, Weiss and I will go to the CCT Tower to get the info from the S.D.C." Weiss said, "Why are you going with me, surly you can go with Blake surly she could use the backup." Ruby said, "If the S.D.C denies your request then I'll hack them and get what we need."

They here a voice outside say, "That's illegal, are you willing to go to jail." As they see sun hanging upside-down on a tree branch by his tail. Ruby stuttered more out of surprise then shock. "W-what, why are you here, how did you find our room?" Sun Snickered before swinging into the room and sticking the landing. He then says, "Not just me." Before jerking his thumb to the window.

Then everyone except sun stick their heads out of the window, we see a blue haired man standing on a ledge saying, "Hey, can I come in, were really high up." Ruby pulls in the man, then says, "Who are you?" The man wearing goggles and a red jacket with a greenish pants a red jacket said, "Neptune, and who is this lovely angle." Taking Weiss's hand and kissing it, causing Weiss to blush. Ruby said in a flat tone, "I'm Ruby, that's Weiss, Blake and Yang." Ruby pointing at each person. Neptune said, "So what's our roll." Ruby thought, "Sun you go with Blake, She will need the backup. Neptune You go with Yang…" Weiss cut in, "Actually can Neptune come with me instead, I would like to get to know him better." Ruby looked at Weiss and said, "Fine. I'll head to the library and…" Yang shouts out, "Ruby is coming with me."


	13. Chapter 13:Plan Pt:2

Before Ruby can object she was pulled into the hallway and down the hallway and down to the parking lot. Then after getting to a yellow motorcycle. Ruby got on it behind Yang, Yang pulled out and drove. Yang said over the wind, "What are your hobbies, besides study and build." Ruby didn't respond, Yang then said, "So you like movies." No response. Yang then felt Ruby squeeze tighter when Junior's bar came into view she started to slow down. Until they were in front the doors, then parked it and dismounted. Ruby was still clinging on to Yang, the blond boxer said, "Ok Ruby you can let me go now." Ruby shakily let go and stood on her own feet, she shook so violently that Yang helped hold up the archer. Looked at Yang with murderous intent in her eyes but then remembered her nightmare and said, "Next time you drive, slow down." Yang put Ruby in a side hug and said, "Ruby I am a very good driver." Ruby rolled her eyes and walked away towards the door, Yang fallowing close behind. Two men wearing suites see the blond haired woman walking up to the door. They run in shouting something Ruby could care less about.

Yang threw a flaming punch at the door causing the doors to fly off its hinges. Yang shouts out, Guess whose back." Guns were pointed at her face. Ruby said, "So you were here before and made quite the mess I presume." The owner Junior came forward saying, "Put your guns down, Yang your back…Why?" Yang grabbed Junior by his fancy suite and said, "You still owe me a drink." Ruby face palmed herself then fallowed yang to the bar keep.

 **With Blake and Sun**

The three claw mark was discreetly hidden on a crumbling wall. Blake handed a mask to Sun, Sun looked at it and said, "If you think what you are doing is right, Then why do you wear these." Blake said in a voice full of shame, "Society wanted to label us as monsters, so we decided to prove them right." Walking up to a White Fang member taking off her bow and walked in without a problem. Sun walked up to the man wearing his mask, the man said, "Leave or die human." Sun showed his tale and said, "Come again." The White Fang member said, "Go in there about to start."

Looking up at the stage they see a gorilla faunus shout, "QUIET, NOW WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT TONIGHT, TO THE MAN FOR OUR RESENT SUCCESS. ROMAN TORCHWICK." Gesturing to a man who just took center stage. All the faunus started to shout angrily at the man. One even threw a loose piece of gravel at the man. "People, People please." He said. "You are all pointing your hatred at the wrong man. You are all victims of the same people, the higher ups, the people who are in charge, the ones who tell people what to think and how to think. Those people need to die, luckily I'm the best exterminator around. No offence to any rodent faunus present." That got the Faunus all stopped when they heard everything Roman said. All the faunus looked on in confusion when they saw, giant thing rolled onto the stage as Roman stood next to it pulling off the tarp.

 **With Weiss and Neptune**

Weiss walked up to the front door of the CCT. Neptune said, "You know I heard what you said to Ruby, I don't want to assume anything. Can you explain to me why you didn't want Ruby with you?" Weiss sighed as she entered the elevator with Neptune standing next to her. Weiss sighed, "Ruby is a faunus and I don't hate the faunus but if my father of brother see her they might force her into a mining cave in who knows where. I just want to keep her out of my social life. She needs someone like Yang right now, but if she came with me she would be as good as dead." Neptune nodded in understanding of what Weiss said. Neptune then said, "I saw Ruby and she was hurting because of what you said and did, if you explain maybe she will understand." Before the conversation could continue the elevator doors opened. Weiss walked up to the front desk. When a hologram of a woman came up. It said, "Hello and welcome to the CCT prey tell who you would like to contact today?" The heiress said, "The SDC information wing." The hologram says, "Go to a terminal and I will establish a link for you." Weiss and Neptune went to the terminal. When the screen flashed on Weiss saw a worker who said "Welcome to the SDC- oh Miss. Schnee I wasn't expecting you to call." Weiss forces on a convincing fake smile. I am calling because I need some information. I have compiled a list of what I need." Placing her scroll on the desk sending the information to her. After receiving the information the worker said, "Weiss most of this is delicate information." Weiss responded with, "Then I'll be sure to handle them with care." As the worker sent the information to Weiss she said, "Winter is here if you want to talk to her." Weiss taking the scroll saying, "No this is what I needed." "Oh, Are you sure?" The worker proclaimed. Weiss said holding in her sorrow, "No that is all." When the screen turns off a deep frown replaces Weiss's smile.

 **With Blake and Sun**

The two look on in shock as they see a giant military MEC. The people around Blake and sun gasped. Blake and Sun looked at each other with a worried expression. Then Roman said, "If you decide to join I will be able to supply you all with these." Faunus started murmuring. Roman then said, "It's time to stand up, and with the help of my associates, who were more than willing to … acquire these before they hit the market you will bring those in charge to their knees." The faunus started to agree with Roman, Roman then said, "Many of your brothers and sisters are already fighting on the western front, and if you join then we will not fail." The Faunus started shouting, "YEAH, ALRIGHT." Then they started walking up to the stage. Roman then saw Sun and Blake, Sun said, "Um… he is looking at us." Blake then said, "Yeah but can he see in the dark." Grabbing Gambol Shroud turning it into pistol form and firing at an electric box. Causing the room to go dark. Blake and sun ran out of the building hearing a crash behind them. They both looked back to see Roman in the MEC as the cockpit closed around him. After it was done setting up it picked up speed. Sun shouted, "You Call Yang, I'll call Neptune." Blake and sun grabbed their respective scrolls and called.

 **A/N:** Its me Fenrir Blood Fang. I don't usually do this so listen. There are 2 announcements that are going to effect the story I am writing. As you all know I have a fairly reasonable 1 chapter a month with roughly 1,000+ words. With College interfering I am changing up the scheduled to every other month. If you don't like this, it is not up to you then. I will try to maintain a schedule, however I wouldn't hold my breath. The amount of work is light so far but it will get heavier the further into the year we go.

For the Whiterose fandom. I am going to be releasing a new story called Ruby Rosa and if you want to read it I am releasing it on the third month of this year, but it is more for fun until Burning rose is complete. Thanks for the support so far and I hope destiny is on your side, long live Ragnarok.


	14. Chapter 14:Coming together

**With Ruby and Yang**

A shot glass slammed down on the table. Junior sighed in relief, Yang said, "What are you doing, he should know something. Ruby said, "No he obviously does not."

Once outside they were looking at each other Yang was looking at Ruby frustrated that Ruby was stopping her from destroying the bar. Ruby turned around and saying in a frustrated tone, "Well that was a waste of time." Yang took a deep breath before speaking, "Look you need a good time and I want to give it to you, I…I think I Like you." Ruby sighs and says, "I like you to." Making it sound more like a friend reassuring another friend that they are still friends after a big fight.

Yang says, "No I mean…" Just then her scroll starts to ring. Yang tried to ignore it but one glance at Ruby made her pick it up. When she dose Blake's voice yells, "Help Torchwhick, he is in a MEC chasing us." Yang says, "Where are you guys?" Just then Blake and Sun run by trying not to get crushed by the MEC. Ruby said, "That was them." Yang hung up and jumped onto her bike, when she didn't feel Ruby mount behind her she looks behind her to see red rose petals fall to the ground. The trail quickly disappears but in that brief glimpse it is fallowing the MEC. Yang was following close behind Ruby, they quickly caught up to the MEC.

 **With Weiss and Neptune**

Neptune looks at Weiss with a little concern in his eyes. He asked, "Why didn't you talk to your sister, I'm sure she would to have loved speak with you." Weiss sighed, "I wish that were true, but I would rather not let her see me so sad. She always knew when I was out of it." Neptune looked down at his feet. Then looks back at Weiss, he was about to say something when the elevator door opens. Weiss walks off she bumped into the android Ruby was taking apart. Weiss stumbled backwards, as she started to fall she felt arms wrap around her to stabilize her footing. When Weiss looked up she saw the blue haired man who accompanied her to the CCT tower. Neptune said, "I know my presence is flattering, but you don't have to fall head over heels for me." Weiss rolled her eyes at the bad flirting attempt. The android said "Sorry friend Weiss I was not aware to your exact circumference to me. Forgive me." The heiress was stunned and so was Neptune. Then they looked at each other then back at the secret android. The thought of how Ruby acted going through Weiss mind. Weiss said, "Sorry for what Ruby did—." The android interrupted, "Apologize? I want to thank Ruby. She helped me in ways Father could not. Where is she?" Neptune said, "How did she help you?" The android said, "Sorry but that is classified. I must go, but do know that I want to speak with Ruby." Then she walked off with some Atlesian knights. Weiss and Neptune looked at each other confused by what just happened. The heiress started to walk away but Neptune stopped her, "What was that all about?" The blue haired man asked.

Weiss sighed and said, "I will not go into that story, just know if Ruby wants something that intrigues her, give it to her." Neptune nodded but was still confused. When they got back to the dorm room the sun has started to set when Neptune's scroll started to ring. Once Neptune hung up he looked at Weiss and said, "Blake and Sun need our help." They set out and looked for them but had a hard time finding them. They heard two people screaming while something metallic chasing them as well. Weiss looked around and saw Blake and Sun running up from behind. There was a giant MEC coming up from behind. They started to run as well, they ended up on the freeway, where they heard the revving of a motorcycle engine. Looking around they saw Yang and Ruby closing in on the MEC.

Ruby and Yang hit the machine off the bridge. Everyone fallowed as the machine fell.

"Yang and Weiss, hold Torchwick's attention. Blake, You and me are gonna disable him, aim for the joints."

"Got it!"

Yang charged first with the assistance of one of Weiss' velocity glyphs. The opening haymaker rattled the MEC, making Roman grunt. Ruby and Blake split up so they could flank the flailing machine.

Both faunus began hacking at the exposed joints, damaging them but unable to completely destroy them.

Blake gave up on going for her side's leg and went gun arm, which was raining hell on Weiss. She slammed her sheath on the elbow, damaging the joint enough to lock it in position. Then Blake went for the wires controlling the gun with her katana. it took a few slashes but she eventually cleaved through them all, silencing the weapon.

Ruby did not have the same luck as Blake and was unable to permanently damage anything. Once she saw that Weiss was no longer being fired on, she came up with a new plan.

She quickly changed her weapon to its bow form with the dial on her back rotating to the Ice dust vial and fired an ice arrow at the knee joint and retreated back to Weiss.

Sun and Neptune, who had seemingly been forgotten about, charged in trying to cover Ruby. However, them and their efforts were swatted away.

Ruby reached Weiss finally, "Ice flower strike."

"Gladly."

Weiss made a massive Ice dust glyph and Ruby notch three ice arrows. Upon releasing the arrows into the glyph, they turned into veritable comets, careening for the mech. On impact, the arrows froze the entire MEC solid.

"Bumblebee!."

The word barely came out of Ruby's mouth before Blake and Yang commenced the maneuver.

Yang grab Gambel Shroud when it was thrown at her and let herself be swung around. When she was facing Roman again, she let go and channeled the full might of her semblance.

Her fiery fist smashed the ice and MEC easily. The metal was melting and Torchwick was forced to abandon the MEC in order to save his own life.

Sun and Neptune made it back in time to see Torchwick eject from the MEC. Neptune was the first to pin down Torchwick. "Yield Torchwick, you have nowhere to go."

"AH."

Neptune looked back only to see Sun lying down on the ground. Ruby shouted "Neptune behind you." When he looked al he saw was the heel of a boot before he was knocked away from Torchwick. Team RWBY saw a pink and brown haired girl with a parasol. She made eye contact with each of the woman, before bowing in front of them. Ruby yelled to Yang, "Burning rose." When Yang heard it she smiled, "Hell yeah, let's torch this fucker." Ruby scoffed but prepared as the dial spun until it landed on burn dust. Yang loaded her gantlets. Then they fired, a giant burning arrow enhanced by Yang's burning round shatter the semblance that the girl set up.

Weiss said, "She made our plans, fall apart." Ruby grinned at the joke Weiss said. Ruby just walked off not caring what they were talking about. Ruby was thinking of what Yang had said to her. She was confused by what Yang meant; she thought that Yang was trying to make her feel more comfortable. It was disconcerting to Ruby, Yang was speaking as if she was wanting something. Ruby was tiered of thinking and decided to push it to the back of her mind. She wanted to spend the night with her sister.

When she was in the dorm room she heard Blake say, "Where are you going?" Ruby looked at Blake, "I'm going to my sister, I need to ask her for some advice." Blake grabbed a book and said in a sisterly tone, "Be careful." Ruby rolled her eyes, grabbing her pajamas. When she left Ruby came face to chest with Yang. Yang said, "Ruby, my crimson bunny, can I talk to you." Ruby was a little nervous but nodded. Yang looped her arm with Ruby's left arm and dragged her off.

Yang dragged Ruby to a nearby balcony; the sun was starting to set. Yang sighed and thought, ' _Here goes nothing._ ' "Ruby?" Ruby nodded to show that she was listening. Yang continued, "Ruby, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me." Ruby said, "I'm sorry, but I have to get to studying." Yang frowned as she saw Ruby walk away, little did she know Ruby was heavily blushing. Yang was starting to tear up.

When she started to head back inside she heard a voice. "That was a valiant effort. Next time try taking her to a weapons shop, or to a mall." Yang was confused by what she was hearing. She looked around for the score. When she saw Velvet walking up next to her, Yang was surprised by the sudden appearance. Yang said, "Velvet, when did you get here." Velvet said, "I was fallowing Ruby, she seemed to be deep in thought. From my experience when Ruby is deep in thought she is either thinking of an emotional problem, or how to hurt someone."

Velvet put a hand on the blonde's shoulder saying, "Ruby's heart is damaged and only getting worse, but when I see her with you I see her light up, like she is coming back to life."Yang was surprised but then thought, "Why the mall."Velvet grinned and snickered, before walking was now standing alone on a balcony still slightly confused.

A/N: This is the Real chapter. I hope you like it. if you want to try cracking it or figuring out the code, then i will send the chapter to you, thanks for your support leave a review, I hope destiny is on your side, long live Ragnarok.


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking through

**With Weiss**

Weiss was walking to her dorm when she bumped into Cardin, he said, "What up bitch, where is your leader, see me and run off." Weiss tried to walk away from Cardin but he stepped in front of her path. Weiss said with a growl in her tone, "Ruby when to our dorm where I am going as well." Cardin said, "Listen you rich bitch, tell that dumb rabbit that when I see her next time I am going to make her life a living hell." He then walked away snickering thinking that he could dominate the seemingly weak faunus. Weiss was nervous for now Ruby was going to be beaten by Cardin again.

Ruby was walking to Weiss with a face as red as her name. Weiss had no time to figure out why she was blushing. When Ruby was close enough Weiss grabbed Ruby and pulled her off to the side. When Ruby heard what Weiss had to say she left going after Cardin. Weiss was concerned about what Ruby was planning, and decided to grab the rest of the team.

Ruby was in a training hall, Cardin was also ready to fight. Ruby was ready to fight but she was not using her main weapon, she had a black rectangular object. Everyone was confused, when the fight no one moved, Cardin was circling around the perimeter. Ruby was standing still like a statue. Cardin laughed to himself, _'This will be to easy.'_ Ruby was still standing in the same spot. Cardin was now in striking distance, he raised his bladed mace high above his head and swung.

Clang.

The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated throughout the training hall. Cardin was on his back grunting in pain. Ruby was crouching and had a scythe placed where Cardin had swung. Ruby was now a blur of rose petals, the color was white. Cardin got up only to see Ruby swing her scythe at him. Cardin dived out of the way. Ruby stopped herself by plunging her scythe into the ground. Cardin had his mace hit Ruby on the head. Ruby flew and slammed into a wall. Cardin tried to lift her scythe but it was jammed into the floor real good. Cardin decided to turn his attention back on Ruby. He looked at the wall where Ruby was hit but she was gone. Cardin looked around but felt a fist make contact with the side of her head. Ruby was surprised that Cardin did not react to her attack. Cardin laughed at the failed attack and said, "What's wrong little rabbit, you even hit like a bunny." Ruby vanished, all of the sudden the lights went out, "Cowered, you bitch you are a cowered for not facing me and running." Every one heard Cardin yell. Evil laughter filled the area.

"Who said I was running." Ruby was now able to use the darkness to her advantage. She saw Cardin was looking around or at least that is what I seemed to be to Ruby. She quietly fell to the floor letting out a light grunt to test something. Cardin's head instantly snapped to where Ruby had fallen. Ruby was surprised to see that Cardin was able to use his ability to hear to track her. Ruby started to run, Cardin started to laugh. "The more noise you make the easier it is to track you." Ruby was counting on that. Cardin lunged for Ruby but she was quicker, and was to not only dodge the man but grab her scythe and fire four shots that fly by Cardin's ears.

Cardin was covering his ears and dropped his mace. Ruby jumped swinging her scythe and end it by pinning Cardin's throat with her scythe and leg on the back of the head. Ruby wasn't expecting what happened next. Cardin crouched down avoiding the blade and knocking her off her feet. Ruby tried to regain her footing but had to roll out of the way of Cardin's mace. The lights come back on and that is what everyone saw. Cardin knew he had end the battle soon. His attack and defense are strong, but his aura burns up quickly. Ruby saw the strain that Cardin was starting to sweat. Ruby was good at making battles draw out battles. Even though Ruby was formulating her next attack Cardin jumped. He came down fast, Ruby was prepared to counter his attack, she had a syringe of a glowing blue substance, she injects it into her neck. Ruby grunts in pain. Cardin landed on an electric barrier. Cardin screamed, Ruby giggled, "I electrified my aura." Cardin shouted cheater. Ruby tossed him a needle with the same substance, Cardin hesitantly looked at it. Ruby says, "Don't inject all of it into yourself." "Shut up you horny rabbit." Cardin growled back, then injected the entire dose into himself. Instantly it felt like his body was freezing and on fire. The power started to go to his head, when his body settled he could now use the electricity Ruby could. Cardin tried to hit Ruby because he had the speed but his aura just ran out.

Cardin looked up at ruby who was holding a dagger to his throat. Ruby said, "I was about to tell you, in order to activate the serum, the serum needs to bond to the persons aura. That will quickly deplete your aura, and you need to either have a lot of aura, or be able to use your aura reserves." Cardin got up yelling, "You tricked me." Ruby said, "No I didn't. Yield." Cardin said, "I give." Ruby says angrily, "Leave me and the rest of the faunus alone, or else." Cardin nodded. Ruby then stood up and walked away. Cardin wasn't ready. He grabbed his mace and lunged at Ruby. He swung, but Ruby just dropped under his swing before kicking him in the dick. Cardin dropped like a fly. Everyone from RWBY as well as Velvet who no one saw come in was slacked jawed; Yang was excited and picked up Ruby placing the startled on her shoulders. Blake was on the side nodding as she saw how much restraint she had as Ruby could have ended Cardin's life with no regrets.

Yang was walking out of the training arena. Ruby jumps off her shoulder and walked away and headed back to Velvets room. When Velvet got to her room Ruby was sitting on her couch. Velvet asked, "What are you doing here?" Ruby said, "I need advice." Velvet thought it was to help with getting Yang. Ruby continued and said, "I have realized I have been attracted to one of my team mates." Velvet nodded, "And you want to win her heart." Ruby was surprised and said, "No, I want those feelings to go away." Velvet was surprised; she thought that ruby was getting better. Ruby kept her eyes on velvet waiting for her response. "No." Ruby was surprised her sister was refusing to aid Ruby in her time of need. Ruby said, "No, what do you mean no?"

Velvet says, "You have to figure it out for yourself." Ruby was unsettled. Velvet says, "I am willing to guide you to the truth though." Ruby berated out, "But human faunus relationships are wrong, because humans are all backstabbing scum-."

Slap.

Ruby was shocked as she felt the sting of Velvets hand on her face. Ruby said, "Why?" Velvet looked back with a disappointed expression. Velvet says, "I am in love with a human and we have been together for little over a year. Now you say that all humans will stab us in the back." Ruby says, "I know this because of history. No matter how hard we try to be different from the animals, the humans will just see us as lesser than them. The best we can do is become hunters and huntresses then use our ways to expand." Velvet was tiered of this song and dance. "Tomorrow you will spend the day with Coco, if you still think so little of humans then I hope you like your path. I know that humans are more but I know I can't change your mind." Ruby sighed and says, "Can we at least sleep together, I need a family member near me." Velvet knew what Ruby was talking about but needed to be sure, "Is it that dream again." Ruby nodded.

As they cuddle for the night they did not see the transmitting device in the room. On the other side was a white haired woman listening in to their conversation. She looked a yang sleeping on her bed, Weiss hopes that Coco can do what she could not.

A/N: Hello everyone I am making this chapter come out earlier because I am on summer brake. To everyone reading I am Planning on trying to get the chapters out on a monthly biases again. I want to get a cover for the story, yet I have the drawing ability of a new born. I am not asking you to make one for me I am asking what you think the cover should be. I am also going to be posting chapter 2 of Ruby Rosa today. If you want me to put more effort into that story Let me know. To all my fans read and review, I hope destiny is on you'r side, long live Ragnarok.


	16. Chapter 16: Change the mind

**The next day with Coco**

When she wales up she sees a red headed floppy eared faunus in her lovers bed. She gets up and heads to the bathroom. When she is done she leaves and sees Velvet waiting patiently for her. Coco says, "What's up, I assume your sister was here because she needed a family member to sleep with. Aww you two are so cute." Velvet blushes then says, "I need you to spend the day with Ruby, I need her to see that not all humans are bad." Coco think about it then nodded in confirmation. Velvet then said, "She will be difficult but please try and be patient with her, she is a good faunus inside." Coco said, "I can be very patient, remember how long it took us to finally go out." Velvet giggles and says, "Yes and I am glad we ended up together." As they came together for a kiss they heard the bathroom door open and close. Velvet was startled and jumped into Coco's arm.

When the door was opened again, they saw Ruby leave. She was trying to sneak out of the room before she was grabbed by Coco saying, "Come on, the dance is coming up and you need a dress." Ruby was horrified she had never worn a proper dress, she would not where one now. The read haired rabbit was grumbling all the way to Vail. On the way Coco decided to talk to Ruby to know why she hated humans so much, she told all of CFVY about her past. "Hey, Ruby I want to know something?" Ruby didn't move she only blinked but Coco wasn't sure what it meant but she continued, "Why do you all of the sudden hate humans again, you told us about your past." Ruby remained silent. When they landed Coco was the only one to leave, when she realized Ruby had no intention to fallow she forcer her off the transport.

They went from store to store finding many dresses that helped Ruby look even more beautiful. Not getting anything Ruby always rejecting the clothing. While walking between stores a man yelled, "Hey you, you dumb animal leave this town." Coco turned around to see a man swinging a bat at Ruby. The swing never makes contact as Velvet catches it mid swing. She then growls out, "Listen here man, this is Ruby she is one of the smartest person I have ever met. She has lived in Atlas surrounded by assholes like you. So take this bat and shove it up your ack-." Ruby pulled Coco away from the man before she could do anything else. When she was sure no one would was listening she spoke for the first time since they left beacon, "Why did you do that, and what was with that threat?" Coco blushes and gets very fidgety, "Well Ruby, you see when I was first going out with your sister, she was always teased on and constantly attacked by raciest assholes that I just could not stand for it." Ruby grunts, "So you beat up everyone?" Coco nodded, Ruby didn't know why but Coco being so protective made her feel relief and shame.

Ruby was tiered of clothes shopping and says, "I like Marvel movies." Coco took that info in stride. "Ant-man is out." Ruby smiled and says, "I like that." Coco led Ruby to a nearby theater.

 **After the movie**

Ruby left with a smile while the brown haired woman was not as exited. The archer says, "That was so cool." Coco replied, "It was alright, but I prefer romance over action." Ruby nodded and said, "Well the dance isn't going to wait for us so how about we finish this day with me getting my dress." The brown haired woman smirked and led a willing red head to one or her favorite stores. Ruby left with a Dress she liked, She then said, "Coco, you remember what you asked me on the flight?" Coco nodded. Ruby sighed in discomfort then said, "When I told all of you about my past it was a moment of weakness, I know I have done bad things. It's just harder to trust those who have proven to hate us with no proof of them helping us." Coco seemed to grasp the meaning, "So you were wanting comfort." Ruby nodded then said, "Coco, do you really love my sister?" Ruby's face became deadly serious that made Coco shiver. Coco adopted a stoic face and said in a voice so serious Ruby could feel the seriousness of the relationship is. Ruby was still not convinced, "She is the gentlest faunus I have ever met, and she stole my heart. I know I love your sister with all my heart."

Ruby looked at the transport and said, "If that is true, then tell me, what do you really think of the faunus?" Coco sighed and thought about her answer, "They are people just like us, they live, breath, think like us. I don't really see a difference between us." Ruby looked at Coco examining her. Ruby said, "Sorry." Coco was confused, "Sorry for what." Ruby looked away, "I thought you were dating my sister just to have a pet or something equally raciest. I never gave you a chance always thinking the worst of your kind." Coco sighed and said, "It's alright, try not to judge a person before you get to know them though." Ruby looked away and said, "That is something I am learning bit by bit." Ruby then said, "You know we were followed all day right." Coco was slightly shocked, grabbing her brief case she said, "Stay near me, I'll protect you." The archer said, "It's just Velvet and Yang."

Yang was stunned that Ruby knew she was there. She was wearing a wig to cover her hair and a perfume to mask her sent. Velvet was wearing a more boyish outfit, and had padding to make her seem more like a guy. The red head grabbed the wigs off their heads as they walked by. Velvet and Yang were even more surprised when both Ruby and Coco were laughing at them. Coco says in a seductive tone, "Are the two of you jealous we went out on a date and you didn't." Coco looked at where Ruby was only to see her hiding her face. This time the brown haired Faunus was laughing. "I can't believe it after a few years I finally see you flustered again." The red headed faunus runs into the transport.

As they got on to the transport Yang asks Coco, "Why were you spending the day with Ruby." "Velvet asked me to. I understand now, Rube has a wound in her heart, she was betrayed so many times she just decides to play the part of a friend, then when she losses them she wouldn't feel a thing." The blond sighed, "How do you mend something like that." Velvet was the one to answer making sure Ruby didn't hear, "It takes time and people who will help them, like you." Yang smiled then walked over to Ruby's side and hugged her only to get a jab to the gut. Ruby tried to get out of the hug. When they got back Ruby had started to take a nap. The blond brawler woke up the red head.

A/N: I want to explain what happened in the last chapter. Cardin is an asshole, but he is in Beacon meaning he must be a good fighter. That is why I made him a threat. I wanted him to be a hated man but when push comes to shove he can holed himself in a fight, granted he did let his ego get the better of him when he lost to Ruby. So If you did like the fight thank you, I was thinking hard on how to make him seem like only a jerk, but he does this out of insecurity. If you are confused forget it for now. I am going to explain it in the fall of Beacon. To all my fans read and review, I hope destiny is on your side. Long Live Ragnarok.


	17. Chapter 17:Mending

**With Yang and Ruby**

The day was not over yet as Ruby and Yang entered their dorm room. Yang says, "Ruby are we friends?" "N-." Ruby then started to think. "Not yet, but that is my fault. I start to understand that all humans don't think the same, Coco helped me start to see that." Yang frowned at the realization then smiled, "Then tomorrow we are heading out for a girls day." Ruby gulped regretting her answer. Yang then said, "Actually, I need help I'm getting bad grades in my math classes, will you help me."

Ruby thought about it then nodded. Yang hugged the faunus saying, "Grate let's start." As they left the dorm and headed to the library, Ruby says, "We are going to need to go over your old test and quizzes' so I know where you stand and what we need to spend more time on." Yang pulls Ruby into The library. When they are seated they got started.

 **Two hours later**

The blond brawler says, "Okay. Brake time." As she stretches the floppy eared faunus says, "You are getting the hang of the math they are teaching you."

"Thanks, hey Ruby, I was wondering, how did you get so smart."

Ruby thought about the question for a second, "It is due to studying. If you did more of this then you would be pulling better grades instead of barely passing."

Yang giggled and said, "Yeah, your right. What where you like growing up?"

Ruby said, "When?"  
Yang thinks then says, "Let's say before the White Fang."

The red headed faunus groans, "Well, I was a care free kid, While I was in Atlas people always looked down on our family. My mother would always said, ' _Never judge a person before you know them._ ' So that is what I did. The people there were about as friendly as a bayawolf with a tooth ache. So I decided to be a shut-in."

Yang looked down feeling sorry for the poor faunus across from her. "So, have any embarrassing stories about your sister?"

Ruby says, "That is for Velvet to say, I will not embarrass her behind her back."

Yang says, "Are you curious about me?"

Ruby looked at Yang then said, "Let's get back to studying." The blond says, "Why are you so reluctant to create a connection with me?" The red head remains silent. Yang was too persistent to be deterred by Ruby's actions. After while Ruby just got up and left. Yang fallowed it was hard because Ruby was trying to lose Yang. She was persistent the red head could not shake the blond. They were out in the court yard when Yang pinned down Ruby. Ruby could not look the blond in the eye. Ruby knew she had to tell yang or this would never end. Ruby sighed and said, "I'll tell you but not here." Yang looked around to see that people were staring at them. Yang got an idea and looked at Ruby. Ruby said, "Yang what are you doing." Yang leaned down and kissed the Rabbit faunus on the cheek.

When they got up and headed straight to the room. When the Door was closed Ruby fell to her knees her face was heavily blushing. Yang grinned at her accomplishment until she heard sniffling coming from the downed faunus. Yang said, "Ruby, what's wrong?" Ruby said, "I'm scared, I don't want a relationship." Yang looked at Ruby with pity and understanding, "Ruby listen, I don't know what happen to you, but I want to." Ruby tried to say something but Yang cut her out, "Listen, I want to get to know you, because when I first saw you, I fell for you. I love you." Yang was now hugging the shivering faunus. Ruby looked up at the blond brawler as the brawler leaned in. Next thing Ruby noticed she was being kissed, Ruby wanted to push away but felt something. It felt like the cold desolate void that hunted her for so long was starting to subside.

Ruby Started to cry, when Yang pulled back Ruby started to fall apart. Yang tightened her embrace. When Ruby was calmed she was asleep. Yang kept Ruby in her arms, putting Ruby in Blake's bed and Yang climbing in with her.

 **The next day**

When Yang woke up she saw Ruby was sitting on the side of the bed. Ruby was thinking of what happened yesterday. Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby, the red head jumped slightly. Yang says, "Ruby, what's wrong?" The red head looked back at the blond. "What you said yesterday, did you mean it?" Yang said, "Yes, I want you. I feel like you and I can be a real couple." Ruby looks away stating, "You want to be with a broken faunus, ex-White Fang member and a murderer?" Not believing what Yang is saying to be true. Yang says, "What can I do to prove it to you that I am serious about this." The rabbit faunus thinks for a moment, "Can we just start out as friends with benefits for now? I am not ready for a real relationship." Yang says, "Alright but I won't stop trying to win your heart. Besides I **carrot** the time we spend together." Ruby groans but internally giggles at the awful pun.

Getting up and into the shower Ruby doesn't hear Blake or Weiss get up. Blake gets off of Ruby's bed climbing down the latter. Sitting down on the ice queen's bed. Weiss is the first one to talk. "Yang, what are you doing?" Yang says, "Is the snow angle jealous." Making a suggestive pose. Weiss says, "That's not what I meant, Ruby is not looking for a relationship right now, yet you are persisting to want to be her girlfriend. Do you not remember what she said about Adam." Yang rolls her eyes, "Ruby needs us in her life right now. She has trust issues right now like both you and Blake." Both girls glare at Yang. "It is not your fault though, this is why we need each other. We all have our baggage, but I feel like I want to be with Ruby, I know I love her." Blake looks at yang skeptically, "If that is true, then tell me. What would you do if Ruby rejoined the White Fang?" Yang says, "Easy, I would go to her and stand by her side. Even if that gets me killed." Yang had a rare look on her face, stone cold determination. Blake kept staring at the Blond but she did not waver.

Ruby left the shower and realized that she forgot a towel and her clothing. Ruby says, "Yang can you grab my towel and clothing please." Yang says, "I can dry you off myself." Everyone could practically hear the blush run Ruby's face. Yang got up and retrieved Ruby's clothing and handed them to the rabbit faunus. Blake was giving the blond a death glare. "Was that really necessary?" Yang says, "What does kitty want to play." Not stating it as a question. Ruby came out fully clothed. Then walked up to Yang placing a note in her hand then ran out of the room. Ruby was smiling. Yang looked at the note.

 _'_ _Yang, Blake, Weiss._

 _I'm sorry, I have been belittling all of you and hating on all of you. Yang I always thought that you were a blond bimbo and I instantly thought you would be using me like what I allowed before. I want to say even though you have given me nothing but kindness I am afraid to return the feelings. Please let me make it up to you._

 _Blake, you were a friend while I was in the White Fang and even now I can only see you as a friend. I was neglecting to spend time with you and help you. I want to be the friend you were to me, but I am also broken. What is the next step?_

 _Weiss, Fuck you. I am sorry that I can't see past your title, you helped me stop when I was spiraling out of control. What do you want? Is it my knowledge, my in depth… What am I doing? Sorry Weiss, I am having a hard time not hatting you, please help me bury the hatchet. I want to let go and get to know the real you. Not the evil she-devil Adam painted in my head._

 _To everyone, please believe me when I say I am sorry._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ruby Rose Scarlatina_

A/N: Hello this is Fenrir again, Leaving a very important question this time. I am going to make an appearance in this story, I was originally going to kill myself off because I was not seeing many opportunities to use him. I am actually leaving his fate up to you, the people who fallow and favorite my story. Some info on him, His original name was John Rust, he was a human in a village that was attacked and raided by the white fang. after being kidnapped he was experimented on. Before experiments Semblance: sees 2 moves ahead of his opponent. After experiments Semblance: Sees into the future. Weakness: can not see through illusion semblances. Fighting style, Muay Thai. Prefers to let thing happen as he sees it, even if they have positive short term effects. He is a wolf faunus now, his new name is Fenrir. He cares more for others than himself. That is all i am telling you for now, If you want him to live PM me the word live, if you want him to die, PM the word Die with why you think he should die. To all my fans read and review, I hope destiny is on you'r side, Long Live Ragnarok.


	18. Chapter 18: time is coming

Yang handed the note over to Blake and Weiss. When they were done reading it they looked at Yang. Blake said, "Perhaps you are good for Ruby. She has never done anything like this before, she would either beat the person she offended next to death, or shoot them in the throat destroying the voice box." The blond brawler was shocked and said, "Well maybe we should surround her with warmth, you guys go and find her I have to see someone."

Before anyone could ask her what she means Yang was gone. Everyone left in the room was confused.

 **With Velvet**

Velvet was walking down a hallway she was looking for Ruby. When she turned past a corner she bumped into a blond. When she made eye contact with Yang, Yang says, "Velvet, I was looking for you. I need to ask you something." Velvet says, "Shoot?" Not quite sure why Yang was here. The brawler takes a deep breath, "I want to ask Ruby to the Dance. So do I have your blessing to go out with your sister?" Velvet blinked in surprise due to the fact that Yang was the type to go head first into any situation. The brown haired Faunus says, "What is this, you aren't the type to ask for permission? You are the type to demand it, and if you can't get it then you take it." The Blond says, "Ruby is different, the feelings I feel for her are stronger than before when I was with a different crush. I can say without hesitation I want to be with her." Yang then bowed in front of Velvet, "Please, let me have a chance with her."

A laugh came out of Velvet, "Hehe, wow I can't believe you Yang Xiao Long the female that would beat anyone within an inch of their life, is asking me for permission. Well in that case, you do." Yang was relieved that Velvet was being so supportive. Velvet, Ruby's sister was allowing her to go out with the red head, "However." Velvet says in a voice colder then steel, it made the brawlers skin crawl, "If you ever hurt my precious baby sister, well…" Then velvet walked away. Yang thought Weiss was scary when she was glaring daggers at her, but a pissed off Velvet was way worse.

 **With Blake and Weiss**

Blake and Weiss, were looking down the halls for Ruby, the faunus seems to have vanished into the air. Weiss was starting to get annoyed on not finding any trace of the rabbit. Blake had an idea, "Weiss I have an idea, when Ruby is dealing with a lot of emotions, she would go to a quiet place out of the way of the public eye." Weiss nodded and gestured for Blake to lead the way. They were walking through the Emerald forest, until the cliffs came into view. Ruby was there, when Blake shouted for Ruby, she was surprised to see the rabbit do something she rarely does. Ruby was smiling, this was not the fake smile that she does when she was in the White Fang. Ruby smiled and said, "You came." She was now tearing up, Blake walked up to Ruby and embraced her, Weiss walked up to Ruby, "Ruby." Ruby looked at Weiss in the eyes. The heiress cleared her throat, "Ruby, you are our leader, you have shown the ability to lead like a professional. So I am trusting you with my life, and I forgive you for judging me for my family and not for myself. Know that if you need a shoulder to cry on you have us. When you are weak we will be there for you, so please stop hurting yourself, and let us in to your heart." Weiss was tearing up herself. What was next Weiss was tackled to the ground by a red ball of petals and a black haired woman. They were all crying out of relief for the now mending team. Hours passed where the three were just enjoying the darkness finally leave them.

Weiss got up and said, "Ruby, do you want any food?" Ruby smiled, "Let's go into town, I'll text Yang." As they boarded their transport they hear a blond brawler jump into the transport. The red head was stunned with the new weight on her chest. Yang says, "Ruby, Will you go out with me to the dance?" Weiss and Blake both face palmed Ruby was blushed and said, "Do I have to answer now." Yang looked around and blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just had to ask you." Ruby was unsure but somehow knew her answer, Pulling Yang in close she said, "Y-yes, I'll go with you to the dance." Yang was now kissing Ruby. Next thing they knew the transport landed. Weiss and Blake left with The Blond and Red head fallowed closely behind. The feeling of the team was completion. They go to a diner Weiss orders 2 salads that Yang teased her for only to apologies when it was discovered she got one for Ruby.

After they ate, everyone left, paying for their food and leaving a generous tip for the people. Yang Wanted to see a movie with her team. Weiss was apprehensive at first because she had never been to a theater before. Weiss ultimately picked the movie, it was a foreign movie. After the movie Weiss was smiling, Blake was confused Ruby was bored but content with the outcome. Yang was lost but smiled to the fact that they were spending time together.

A/N: Alright everyone i am serious, I am having a hard time deciding weather i should kill Fenrir or not. So please tell me weather or not I should kill him. Now for some more information on Fenrir. Fenrir was one of Ruby's experiments for years. When Ruby left, a new scientist took over. It was then that his semblance finally became what Ruby had expected. So the new scientist took the serum that turned people into faunus and ran tests. Well the rest will have to come later if at all. Because i am so conflicted on wether or not he should live. THat is why I am asking you guys and girls and whatever you consider yourself to be, to tell me in my PM if i should let him live or not. Please tell me or my story will go on hiatus until i get the answers i need. I hope destiny is on your side, Long live Ragnarok.


	19. Chapter 19: Dancing and sabotage

**The dance**

Everyone enters the dance Yang is greeting everyone, she is waiting for two people, Blake and Ruby, Weiss arrived ahead of time head lowered. Yang was saddened as she asked Neptune and from the looks of it Neptune rejected. When Neptune arrived he was also down. Yang wanted to kill him but restrained herself. Ruby and Blake showed up together, Yang nearly passed out due to what Ruby was wearing, Blake said, "I'll let you and Ruby have the first dance." Yang left her post as Blake took over, Ruby and Yang danced along with the music. Ruby was happy and smiled at the blond, the blond brawler blushed knowing she was bringing joy to her girlfriend. Yang says, "You're smiling, I must be doing something right." Ruby giggled, "I think you are doing everything right, because for the first time I don't feel sad." Yang smile dropped, "Don't give me all your happiness, I think Weiss might need some." Ruby looked a Weiss and saw her trying to get a damage white rose, "Yang please don't be mad but I think I might have to dance with Weiss." Yang kissed Ruby on the cheek, "Don't worry. Just make sure everyone has a good time alright." When the dance ended Ruby bowed towards Yang before walking up to Weiss. "Hey Weiss, why aren't you dancing?" Weiss looked at Ruby and said, "Oh, Ruby it's you. I already have too much on my plate to worry about boys."

Ruby said, "Well I'm not a boy and I worry about you. So I am going to Dance with you." Weiss tried to complain but was pulled onto the dance floor. "Ruby, what are you doing?" Ruby said, "I'd feel bad if one of my friends, no my family remained miserable the entire dance." Weiss smiled, "Thank you Ruby, I promise I'll make sure your family gets everything they lost." Ruby let out a small smile because Weiss was being sincere. As they danced Ruby seemed to be unsteady on her feet. Weiss said, "Ruby just fallow my lead." When the song ended both Ruby and Weiss bowed towards each other. Weiss was now slightly smiling Ruby excused herself from the dance, she was fallowing a blue haired man.

When he was resting on a balcony looking up at the stars. Ruby decided to make herself known. "You know that Weiss wanted to go to the dance with you, so why did you reject her?" Neptune jumped and turned around "Ruby, it's you. Weiss, right umm…" Neptune kept on trailing off trying to defend himself. Ruby walked up next to him, "Is it because you were asked out by someone else? Or is it because you just love breaking hearts, either way I could understand. I'm still salty towards the Schnee's due to what they have done to our families." Neptune let out a sigh of defeat, "I can't dance. Weiss is the heiress to the most powerful company and I am a joke. If people see me doing a move like this" doing a poor imitation of the Macarena "people will laugh at her." Ruby laughed at the thought. Then cleared her thought, "You would be right." Neptune's posture slumped further. "But, I think Weiss can overlook that. You should talk to her, tell her what you told me. I think you might be surprised." Neptune looked down in shame. Ruby then said, "Or don't and make the kindest woman here a miserable wall flower." Neptune sighed, "It seems like you care for her, you might be sweeter than you think." The red head blushed at the complement. Neptune smiled and said, "You know Red is a good color on you, you should try wearing it." Ruby growled and turned away feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, "Thank you, I hope we can be friends." Ruby still not facing him stutters out, "W-well yo-you shouldn't k-keep you're d-dance p-partner waiting." The blue haired man says, "Yeah, you are right. See you later." Then walks off releasing his grip on Ruby's arm.

Ruby was about to leave when she saw a shadow flipping through the buildings. Ruby got curious and decided to fallow it. Realizing she was heading towards the CCT. Ruby texted her friends. She also called forth her rocket locker. When it landed she grabbed her swords but didn't have time to put on her suit for battle. She looked at the tower and saw solders were lying down on the grown obviously unconscious. When she looked around she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Ruby would have attacked if she didn't know who it was. It was luckily General Iornwood, "It's seems you have warned me of a coo before it happened." The rabbit just nodded then dashed in. Ruby quickly dashed up the stairs to the CCT sealing all the exits as she runs, making sure the person was not on that floor. When she got to the top floor she saw that the main terminal was activated. She carefully walked up to it.

She heard a noise behind her, it was only General Iornwood. As he walked in he saw a figure dressed in black dash out of her hiding spot. Ruby tried to intercept the moving shadow, when she was hit with a light crystal. Iornwood tried to grab her, but her skin heated up, causing the man's arm got weak in the joints. Causing his hand to be yanked off his arm. Running to the window Ruby tried to intercept the woman, but a high pitched screeching noise makes Ruby cover her ears. Ruby fell to the floor. The woman had used Ruby's hearing against her. When they got a hold of their surroundings both the rabbit and general did not see the intruder. Ruby walked to the elevator while Iornwood looked around for clues. Ruby said, "You know when I got here the first thing I noticed was the main terminal was active." Then the doors closed.

 **A/N:** Alright everyone thanks to my fan merendinoemiliano I have reach a diction with the OC. I like to say thank you to that fan for being the only one to help me settle the matter. So with him I would of been forced to go into hiatus. Unfortunately I am back in school so I will be posting every over month again. I hope you like this chapter, we are reaching the end of the first arc I had planned the next I plan to revolve around Weiss and her fight against her family. Ruby and Blake wont be seen until the middle of the arc were Weiss will win and inherit her family legacy. To all my fans read and review. I hope destiny is on your side. Long live Ragnarok!


	20. Chapter 20: Dates and set up

**Back at the dance**

Ruby walked in just as she saw Jaune Arc walk by wearing a dress. Ruby knew she missed something but felt embarrassed for the poor boy. Ruby just stared until "Ruby Scarlatina!" Ruby jumped out of surprise turning her head to see an angry brown haired rabbit walks up to her. "Where have you been, I have been looking all over for you. Yet you up and vanish on me." Ruby tried to walk away but Velvet grabbed her and dragged onto the dance floor with her sister. As they are dancing the elder rabbit looked at younger sister. Ruby sighs and says, "I saw something weird so when I checked it out, turns out it was a woman uploading a virus to the main server. I don't know what it is there for but I can assure you it is for no good." Velvet sighed and said, "You know Yang wanted to ask you to the dance,…" "She did, I accepted and it was the best diction I have ever made. I think I am starting to understand what you see in Coco." Ruby said with a grin on her face.

Velvet looked at Yang then back at her sister. "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met. Yang is crazy for you, give her a chance." Ruby was swinging along to the rhythm of the song. Velvet was staying in sync with

 **The Next Day**

Ruby awoke to the scent of wood smoke and a summer night. Ruby opened her eyes to see a mess of blond hair, and lavender eyes staring back at her. The blond smiled and says, "Morning, little rabbit." Ruby made an unamused face, "Come on. Can't I give a cute nick name to my girlfriend?" Ruby blushed and turned away from Yang. Yang pulled Ruby into her embrace. "Come on, you said you need me last night, that means for a fact you love me." The read head hated to admit it but Yang did have a point. "I see the logic behind your reasoning." Ruby turned around before kissing Yang, this time she felt like her heart was starting to mend and the darkness that always clung to her become manageable. Ruby, smiled and got up. She looked around to see, that Blake was not in the room, Weiss was just finishing up her daily routines. Weiss said, "Good morning, Ruby you seem different?" The archer smiled awkwardly shuffled her feet, "I-in a good way?" "I don't know yet." Weiss then sat down onto her bed, "Wow well this is awkward." Yang says.

Weiss looked at Yang with a slightly annoyed. Ruby ran into the bathroom, when she was done Weiss was looking right at the Rabbit faunus. Ruby asks, "Need something." The heiress said, "General Iornwood is here for you." Ruby sighed as she knew this was going to happen.

Yang said, "Tell him to get in line, I am taking my little rabbit on a date with me." The white haired woman said, "Do you really want to get on his bad side." The blond brawler said, "There is a good side." While this was happening the rabbit faunus went to the door to ask what Iornwood wanted. When she opened the door Iornwood said, "Good afternoon Miss. Scarlatina, Ozpin and I have some questions for you."

Ruby nodded and fallowed the General to Ozpin's office. When they entered the headmaster was sitting at his desk, "Ruby, I'll get straight to the point, you were the one to see the criminal. What were they there for, of do you know them?"

The archer was mad at the headmaster for assuming she was affiliated with a woman like her, but had no room to judge because she could see her old self working with that bitch. She shook her head, General Ironwood says, "Do you know what the Person downloaded from the terminal?" Ruby snickered, the General got annoyed and said in a stern tone "What is so funny." The rabbit faunus then said "She uploaded a virus, I don't know what the virus does, but it is defiantly going through all of the systems in Beacon. I don't have time to check the servers however, because I don't want to." As the wolf faunus left she threw a thumb drive over her shoulder. Iornwood caught it then saw Ruby leaving the complex with a smile.

When Ruby bot back to the room, she opened the door to nearly get tackled by Yang. When the blond had one of her arms grabbed and was thrown onto the ground. When Yang opened her eyes she saw Ruby hold the brawlers arm as she let go. The Blond gets up and the silver eyed faunus stepped back as Yang loomed over her. "Yang, I am so sor-." The faunus tried to say before Yang shouts, "THAT WAS SO COOL. Teach me." Ruby was at a loss, the brawler was praising her. The last time the rabbit did that she nearly tore a person's arm off. Now Yang wanted to learn it.

Ruby said, "Are you sure of this, I have studied many fighting styles. That tactic could have removed your arm from your body. I am uncomfortable with that." Yang smiled bashfully, "Sorry, sorry I just got excited. We are going on a date."

 **In the CCT tower**

The General walked up to the main terminal. He put the flash drive in and instantly the virus popped up. The virus was well fused with the mainframe, that if it were removed the entire system would fail. Grabbing his scroll and called, "Hey, Ozpin we have a problem."

 **With Ruby and Yang**

They were walking down the sidewalk, Yang had her arm draped around the red head rabbit's shoulders. Yang says, "Come on Ruby we are heading to the mall." Ruby froze as she felt her stomach drop. The blond saw this and said, "You alright?" Ruby says, "No I hate malls, I somehow always end up in a dress." Yang was confused and said, " You don't like being in mall's because you'll be in a dress." Ruby nodded.

Yang started to giggle before it escalated into full on laughter. Ruby blushed as and said, "It's not funny." Yang Laughter started to calm down, "Sorry, but I seriously doubt that will happen. Don't forget you and Coco were dress shopping so why are you embarrassed now?" Next thing Yang new she was looking at a blushing Ruby wearing a dress that hugged Ruby's body just right. The blond said, "Oh my, you were right." The rabbit was blushing at herself. Ruby got back into the changing room and changed back. "It's because the only time I dress are for special occasions, every other time I feel silly. Just promise me we won't go to another clothing store, please." Yang waited for Ruby to exit before pulling her into an embrace. The red head tried to move but the blond held strong. When they parted Yang was now the one blushing.

As they left Yang said, "You look sexy in a dress." Ruby blushed so much a steam cloud formed around her head. Then she punched Yang, the blond shrugged off the punch and takes the rabbit faunus by the hand. When they walk by the food court, Ruby smelled the sweet aroma of cinnamon. The flaming brawl felt the tug of her girlfriend.

Ruby fallowed her nose, when she found a cinnamon store. Yang giggled and said you want one. Ruby nodded, before looking into her wallet to see that she had no lein to on her. The blond grabbed her wallet to pay for Ruby's cinnamon roll. When Yang lead Ruby to a bench.

A faunus walked by. Ruby would of not noticed if he wasn't a bull faunus. As he turned the corner he double taped on an earpiece. "Sir, I found her." The voice on the other end belonged to Adam. "Excellent, you know what to do." The man nodded, sending a text to someone.

Ruby and Yang were back in the dorm, settling in for the night, the two did not know of the storm on the horizon.

A/N: Hey guys, I am leaving this part on a cliff hanger just because i feel like this will be building up tension. Sorry for not posting, I was planning on posting this chapter on new years day. I have had my laptop at a repair shop so i wasn't able to post it on the day I wanted to. I won't go into detail just know i am still working on my stories. I hope destiny is on your side, long live Ragnarok.


End file.
